Falling For An Uchiha
by stephaleigh101
Summary: Being a college student is hard enough as it is. But when I have to start dealing with my dad's business in Akatsuki, it just gets worse. It's bad enough that he's the leader of this organization but now he's teaming up with Uchiha's company and I get a new bodyguard...Itachi Uchiha...Great. ItaXOC, Rated M for Hidan, violence and lemon.
1. A Potential Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my OC's.**

Being a college student is hard enough, but it's even worse with my parents. Thanks to them I have no friends, except Deidara, the baby of Akatsuki, next to me, and then Hidan my "bodyguard for all intensive purposes." Everyone else stared at me with terror in their eyes and refused to come anywhere near me. They treated me like the fucking plague. Like it's my fault my dad is the leader of Akatsuki! He was part of that organization long before I was born, and thanks to that, everyone is afraid of me! I walked down the corridors of Konoha State University, one of the most prestigious schools ever, with Hidan at my side.

I insisted to my dad, Nagato (but everyone calls him Pein), that I didn't need Hidan trailing with me everywhere I went, but he said and I quote "It's bad enough that you're leaving Ame. I'm not risking my only daughter getting raped by Konoha scum." I scoffed, my dad was too overprotective, and it was annoying. The actuality was, he was a bad guy to the rest of the world. No one ever messed with Pein or Akatsuki, ever. It was nice to an extent because no one ever messed with me, once they got a look at my purple eyes that looked exactly like my dad's they'd instantly back away, and if they didn't, well let's just say Hidan would whip out a three bladed scythe and make them piss themselves.

"Hidan you know you can talk to me right?" I started as we stopped at my locker and I clicked my combination lock open.

"Fuck I know that Mei, I'm just fucking pissed right now!" The grey haired man snarled crossing his arms over his broad chest. He was clad in a black tight fitted T-shirt and matching jeans. His boots gave him a bit more height than he already had to make him look even more intimidating, not that he needed it because he had a giant triple bladed scythe hanging off his back. I looked up into his crimson eyes and arched my brow.

"Why? Because I didn't let you slice Deidara this morning? I'm gonna get into fights and scuffles with people Hidan, my dad said you need to protect me from enemy gangs, not cut my only friends open!" I shot, brushing a lock of blue hair away from my face. I pulled out my books for class and shoved them in my backpack before swinging it over my shoulder and walking with Hidan to my English class with Kakashi Hatake. As we passed by other students, they quickly steered out of my way, eyeing the scythe on Hidan's back. I frowned. "Hidan do you have to carry that thing around with you? It scares people!"

"That's the fucking point!" He rolled his eyes and nudged my shoulder gently. "Where the fuck is Deidara? That little pussy should fucking be here by now! Your dad wants me to help settle a deal with that fucking Uchiha family and I can't leave you by yourself!" Hidan complained and slammed his back to the wall outside of Kakashi's classroom as we waited to get inside.

This time I rolled my eyes. "You can go Hidan. I'll be fine by myself, its not like I'm in any danger."

"Yeah right and have your dad tear me a new asshole? No fucking thanks!" he snapped. As more and more people showed up for class, Hidan got worse. If anyone so much as looked at me, he'd instantly reach back for his scythe until I stopped him and gave my classmates an apology. Most of them glared at me, but one blonde guy actually accepted my apology. He kinda reminded me of Deidara, but much sweeter, at least I assumed. His bright blue eyes were warm and bright and made me smile. He wore a white T-shirt with an orange leaf symbol of Konoha in the middle and an orange hoodie over top with a tiny fox stitched on the right side with blue jeans. On his face were three black whiskers on both cheeks and I wasn't sure if he drew those on just because or if they were actually real.

A loud bang sounded, making everyone, including Hidan jump. We all turned our heads down towards the sound of that noise and found a tall young man covered in paint and clay. Deidara. I grinned at the artist with long blonde hair, some of which was pulled into a high pony and bangs covered over one of his sky blue eyes. He ran for us with a big smile on his face. "I did it…un! I perfected my detonating clay! Now I'll show that little prick Sasori what true art really is…un!"

The other blonde stifled a grin, unlike everyone else who continued glaring at me, knowing full well the artist was with me. I turned up to Hidan, whose veins were popping.

"You motherfucking idiot! You were here this whole fucking time? I will tear you apart you piece of shit!" Hidan snarled and pulled the scythe from off his back. "Thanks to you and your fucking art, I'm late for an important fucking meeting!"

Deidara crossed his arms. "Right if you call an important meeting praying to Ja_shit_!"

"Oooookay!" I quickly intercepted and threw myself between my two so-called bodyguards. "If its okay with you two, I'd like to have a day where you guys aren't trying to kill each other, you think you can do that? Unless you want me to have a word with my dad..." I threatened, and I never liked to pull the dad card but I wasn't really being given any other option. With what felt like a thousand eyes on me, I had to show these students that I didn't approve of this behavior. Hidan sneered and hitched his scythe back over his shoulder before turning away and stomping down the hall. I let out a breath of relief and smacked Deidara upside the head. "You fucking idiot!"

"Ow!...un! Sorry Mei, I had an early class, and after our fight this morning I didn't think you wanted to talk to me for a while." He apologized and rubbed the back of his head. The classroom door clicked open and the hall flooded with the students who were just leaving. Once the class was empty, I walked in with Deidara close by. Since he was relatively new to Akatsuki, he took his job a little too literally, and barely ever left my side. Again I knew my dad was to blame, he probably used the words stab, death, pain and mutilate multiple times to get his point across when giving Deidara the "if you fail to protect my daughter" speech.

I took my seat in the front of the lecture hall; only Deidara sat with me, while everyone else sat as far away from me as physically possible, this of course was something I was used to. I looked up above me at the blonde boy in the orange sweater sitting a couple rows up and was surprised when he smiled at me. I smiled back slightly and brought my head back to the front when Kakashi started his lesson. Deidara yawned and fought to keep his eyes open, while I took intensive notes and hung onto every word Kakashi said. I loved English the way Deidara loved art, I was by far Kakashi's top student.

After English I had a three-hour break before I had my creative writing class with Jiraiya. That was the downfall about college; I only had those two classes today and I had such a ridiculously long break in between. As we filed out of the classroom, the blonde boy approached me, he must not have known about me, there had to be a reason he was being so nice.

"Hey, how's it going?" he grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I just transferred here."

That explained it. I smiled back and shook his hand. "I'm Mei, and this is Deidara." I said indicating the artist behind me, who had his arms crossed and sneered down at Naruto. "What are you majoring in?" I inquired when I realized Deidara was going to keep being an ass.

"Politics, I'm striving to be Hokage, but the classes are so damn boring I can barely keep my head in the game. What about you?"

"English and Literature. I want to be a writer." I answered and started walking down the rich hallways of the university with Naruto. Deidara was right on my heels.

"Really? That's cool, say I don't have class for another hour and I'm meeting up with some friends, you wanna come tag along? And your friend is more then welcome to come too." He stated, looking over to Deidara with a grin.

I couldn't believe he was actually offering this. He actually wanted me to hang out with him and his friends, no one ever acknowledged me like this. I never felt so accepted. However before I could answer, my phone buzzed inside my pocket. I held my finger up to Naruto and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Tell Deidara to turn on his fucking phone! I've been trying to call him for ten fucking minutes!" Hidan's voice spat on the other end. I rolled my eyes. "Are you rolling your fucking eyes at me? I swear to Jashin you're starting to turn into Deidara!"

"What do you want Hidan?" I cut to the chase.

"Well what I want is to close this fucking deal with the Uchiha, but I can't fucking do that because I'm not your fucking dad! So I need you to come over here to sign the paperwork on Pein's behalf since you're his kid."

"Hidan! I don't do that stuff! I'm not apart of my dad's life or his business transactions! I told him that!"

"For fuck's sake! Hold on Kakuzu wants to talk to you." Hidan cut me off. I should have known Kakuzu would be here too; he was the one that dealt with anything financial with Akatsuki.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and faced Naruto. "Sorry, I'll have to take a rain check on hanging out," I apologized and brought the phone back to my ear as Kakuzu's voice started muffling though the speaker. "What is it Kakuzu?"

"I just wanted to remind you that it's the organization that's paying your tuition, you father mentioned something about cutting your funding if you failed to abide by his wishes."

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed, and although Kakuzu was on the other end of the phone I could tell he was less than pleased by my language. "Fine, I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Be sure you stop at home and get changed, this is a business transaction, you'll be expected to look the part." Kakuzu finished and hung up the phone.

I clicked my phone off and faced Deidara, Naruto was long gone. "Well c'mon Dei, let's go."

I sat uncomfortably in the car as Deidara drove up to the giant building that looked as if it was made entirely of glass. I pulled down my smoky grey skirt and itched my calf under my black pantyhose. I hated dressing like this, I felt like a damn fool. Even Deidara looked uncomfortable in his dress shirt and pants, although he was quite dashing in them. He pulled the car into the gigantic parking lot and exited from the car, crossing over to my door and opening it to let me out. My black heels clacked against the sidewalk and I almost lost my footing. My hair fell in loose curls down to my waist, although I insisted Deidara didn't have to go so far to make me look professional, he said he wanted to make me into a masterpiece. I pinned a paper flower my mom made for me in my bangs to keep them out of my face and adjusted my white short-sleeved blouse, buttoning it to the top.

"That's too much…un. You gotta show some cleavage." Deidara smirked, unbuttoning the first three buttons and readjusting the blouse. "Now that's art…un."

"Let's just get this over with Dei," I rolled my eyes and pulled the giant glass door open and stepped into the huge space. In the middle of the room was a beautiful water fountain where some kids stood around throwing coins in. White leather couches and chairs were set up a fair distance away from the fountain so they wouldn't get wet, but close enough for guests to sit and admire it. Plants were set up around the space for decoration and made the area smell fresh and pure.

I approached the front desk where a woman with raven hair and a kimono dress sat with a phone pressed to her ear. She looked up at me and set the phone down. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm here with Akatsuki." I answered, hating myself for associating with my dad's organization.

The woman blinked and I swore I saw a glint of fear. "Oh…yes…you're expected upstairs on floor ten."

I nodded in thanks and Deidara and I crossed to the elevator and rode up to the tenth floor. Once the elevator doors opened Hidan and Kakuzu, both of whom were in white dress shirts and black pants greeted us. Hidan wasn't carrying his scythe anymore and kept his hands jammed in his pockets. Kakuzu's long grey/black hair was pulled into a pony, his stitched mouth curved into a grin.

"It's about fucking time you got here, Jashin, you had to curl her fucking hair Deidara! No wonder it took you so goddamn long! Madara almost cancelled the fucking deal!"

"Hidan, that's enough." Kakuzu crossed his arms and led Deidara and I to a room walled in by glass, overlooking the bustling streets of Konoha outside, and the employees of Uchiha Inc. bustling inside the building on the other side. I sat at the end of the rich mahogany table, facing a man with long, spiky raven hair and fierce onyx eyes. I recognized Madara Uchiha instantly, him and my dad used to hate each other with a passion. He pulled the cuffs of his suit up and flashed a professional smile.

"You've grown up significantly since I last saw you Mei. I was surprised to learn you were following in your father's business." His voice was smooth and dark, it had enough power to make me shudder.

"I'm trying not to make it a habit Mr. Uchiha." I returned his professional smile with one of my own. "I was told I had to sign some paperwork on my father's behalf…can I inquire what it is I'm signing?" I arched my brow as Madara slid the stack of papers my way.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. If there are any pairings you want me to include, feel free to suggest them :)  
**


	2. Corrupt Business Men

Reading through all that paperwork was annoying. I inwardly cursed Pein for using the fact that Akatsuki was paying for my schooling against me to get me to do his dirty work. I didn't exactly understand what this business deal entailed, nor did I care. Pein must have known what he was getting into; my asking for details was merely a courtesy. Madara was basically planning to use Akatsuki to work for him as he planned to gain more control over the city. It was very political and I didn't really go too in depth with it, I knew from the get go this was going to be corrupt. After all, Madara Uchiha was a corrupt man and craved power. Then again that sounded like every other business man. I signed everything and handed the stack of papers back to Madara.

The Uchiha rose from his seat and crossed over to me to shake my hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mei." He grinned. I reciprocated with another grin and rose to my feet, wobbling in my heels. As I headed out with Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara, Madara cleared his throat, bringing me to turn my head back to him. "I do have one final request." He added.

"Yes?"

"There are two members of the Uchiha clan that I want within Akatsuki. One is Tobi, a…personal friend of mine and the other is the son of Konoha's police force captain, Itachi."

I wasn't sure what to say about this matter, because again I didn't care. I sighed and put a hand on my hip. "I'm not the one to talk to about that."

"Well you're here, and if you deny this request then you can kiss our deal goodbye."

I looked over to Kakuzu, seeking some kind of advice, he was the treasurer, he should have more authority than me, an English student. By working for Madara, Akatsuki would be getting paid by the billions, so naturally Kakuzu nodded in approval and that was enough for me. "Alright fine, they're in." I agreed and shook the man's hand again.

"Perfect."

"Is that everything then? I have a class to go to." I rushed, trying to keep myself professional for my dad's sake.

"Yes, by all means you can leave, I can give Kakuzu the remaining details." Madara nodded and I took my leave with Deidara.

As we got into the car I shuddered. "Ugh! I feel so dirty." I frowned but Deidara started laughing.

"I thought you'd be used to this sorta stuff…un. Leader deals with these sorts of people all the time."

"Yeah but I never got involved. And Madara is by far the worst of all the people my dad's dealt with, everything about him gives me the creeps." I finished and responded to my buzzing phone. "Hello?"

"It's dad. How did it go?" Pein's voice was sharp and cold.

"Fine, everything went through okay, the only stipulation is you have two Uchiha in your group now. Madara said it was the only way he'd go through with the agreement." I explained, giving my dad the same coldness in my voice. The two of us together could instill so much fear just from the emotional deadness in our voices. Of course I could show emotion and rarely made people scared of me…Hidan did that for me. Pein however was an entirely different story.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can put them to good use. How is school?"

"It'd be much better if Hidan wasn't threatening everyone around me! I can't make any friends!" I retorted.

"Ugh. Mei…I know where you're going with this and I'm telling you right now its not gonna happen."

"I don't need bodyguards dad! I need a life."

"I'm not having this argument with you Mei, I'm a criminal mastermind and am treated as such. My enemies won't show any mercy on my weaknesses."

"So now I'm a weakness? Jashin dad!" I cursed and covered my mouth when I realized I just said _Jashin_. "Goddammit! I even sound like Hidan now! If you're not gonna drop the bodyguard bullshit altogether then can you at least put me with Kisame or Sasori? Or _just_ Deidara?"

"Deidara isn't fit enough to be your sole bodyguard, he's too…unpredictable. As for your proposal, I'll think about it. I have to go now; I'll speak with you later, and be sure to Skype your mother. She's worried about you."

I huffed. "Fine."

Hanging up my phone I brought my eyes to Deidara who let his hysterical laughter fill up the car. "I can't believe you actually said Jashin! That's too cute…un."

I swatted the artist's arm. "Shut it Dei. It's not funny!"

Deidara and I pulled into the driveway of our apartment and crossed the slick pavement and up the two concrete steps to the door. I pulled my key out from my purse and clicked the lock open, leading my roommate inside. My dad insisted on getting a bigger place but I told him as nicely as I could (which wasn't very nice at all) that I wanted to live as normal a life as possible. Besides I liked this place, it was very cozy and fit the three of us well. Although having Hidan and Deidara as roommates was not exactly the most fun, we did have some good times. I still had another two hours before my class with Jiraiya but Deidara was running late for his sculpting class and dashed off.

Normally Deidara and Hidan switched off as to which one was watching over me depending on Deidara's classes. However for once in my life, I had the house to myself. Deidara was more passionate about his art than he was about his job and a lot of the time he forgot that I wasn't supposed to be left unattended. I crossed the narrow hallway that split into our three rooms and went through the one on the left.

My room was always kept neat and organized, unlike Hidan who had a mix of porn and Jashin alters in there. I wasn't exactly sure if he worshipped the two at the same time, nor did I want to, it was bad enough that I heard some of the inappropriate things that happened in his room. Deidara's room was filled with his paintings and sculptures; he merely slept on a single mattress in the corner on the floor just to make more room for his art. I sat at my desk, which was right next to my bed and opened up my laptop to call my mom.

After the Skype call rang a couple of times, soon Konan's face was visible on my computer screen. Her blue hair was pulled up in a high bun and a paper flower was set right above her bangs. Her bright amber eyes gleamed at me and she sat back, showing her shoulders. I could see she was wearing her Akatsuki cloak and I frowned. Ultimately I hated Akatsuki. It was ruining my life.

"Hey mom." I smiled. "Still raining over there?" I added, knowing the answer, it was always raining in Ame, I was so glad to get the hell out of there.

"Yes as always." Konan answered. "How is school? Is Deidara keeping you good company?"

"Yes everything's fine."

"You look very nice today, did you have a date or something?" Konan grinned, which is something she never did.

"No. I had to do dad's business transaction with Madara Uchiha." I rolled my eyes and sank my head in my hand. "Plus, with Pein, I'm not exactly able to date, not without him scaring the guy to death." I shot.

Konan's hint of a smile vanished. "Your dad cares a lot about you Mei."

I rolled my eyes. "That's the understatement of the century! Of all the guys that could have knocked you up, it had to be him!"

"Mei!" My mom warned. I muttered an apology, although I wasn't really sorry, it was the truth. I was the result of a drunken teenage rave party; the fact that my parent's relationship actually lasted so long amazed me. Hell I was even amazed by the fact that my orphaned parents who were once scraping the bottom of the barrel were now high class rich criminals, not even Konoha's ANBU Black Ops could touch them. As much as I hated to admit it, my dad was probably the second most powerful man in the Nations; the first would be Madara Uchiha.

I heard the door open and close, followed by the sound of footsteps stomping through the house. I faced my computer screen again. "I gotta go mom, Hidan's here." I said goodbye and shut out from Skype before Hidan stormed in my room without even knocking.

"Where the fuck is Deidara?" he ordered.

"Hello to you too." I scoffed. "Deidara went to class a couple minutes ago. How did the rest of that agreement go?"

"Pretty fucking great actually. I think Madara had a hard on for you cuz he started asking lots of questions. If I had my scythe on me I would have cut his fucking throat. But besides the point, he said we're gonna need a bigger place, those fuckers he roped into Akatsuki are moving in with us."

"Are you serious?" I huffed and crossed my arms. Situations like these were exactly why I hated working for Pein.

"Fucking right I am! We get to live in a motherfucking penthouse! Five bedrooms and all-inclusive motherfucker! For a corrupt political business man and a sick twisted pervert, Uchiha isn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself Hidan. I'm not moving out, I like this place." I retorted. "And what if Madara tries coming onto me? Tries to pull the old 'you owe me one' schtick?"

"Then I'll cut his fucking throat! It's my job to make sure no one fucks you! It's been a long time since I actually got to spill blood on your account." The maniacal Jashinist grinned. "And by the way princess you are moving out, your dad called me and said you want a replacement bodyguard, so its gonna be one of the two new guys. If he didn't promote me to assassin I'd be fucking pissed with you."

"Well maybe if you didn't preach about Jashin and go psycho killer on everyone who so much as waves at me, I wouldn't complain so much." I nudged him playfully, which he didn't care for.

"Start packing your shit kid! We're leaving in a week."

**A/N: Aaaand next chapter is when the real fun begins. Review please :)**


	3. A Day Without Hidan

The week went by much faster than I expected and although I protested with Pein, he said that while he hated Madara, they were partners now and therefore he had to appease him for the time being. In my ears it merely sounded like my dad was being the ultimate kiss ass, and that was not Pein. However, I again had no choice in the matter, and I did technically win the war on getting a new bodyguard.

I sat in Jiraiya's class with one of my classmates Hinata Hyuga, she was a jittery little thing and really didn't want to sit with me, but there were no other spots available. She pulled her books out from her backpack and set them on the desk, nudging my arm in the process. I only turned my head slightly and her lavender eyes went wide like a deer.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry," she stuttered in a terrified squeak. If Hidan were with me, he would have had his scythe to her throat before she got the first "I" out. Thankfully, I was with Deidara, at least I was supposed to be, however the artist was in class. I was okay with that, I liked that Deidara gave me space unlike Hidan. I faced Hinata fully and gave her a smile. "It's no problem."

In all honesty there was nothing for her to apologize for. I should have told her that but my mind was in other places. While I was here in class, Hidan would be rummaging through my things and hauling them to our new fancy ass penthouse. Throughout the whole week I fought with Hidan and refused to pack my stuff. Some punches were thrown by yours truly and Hidan merely tossed me over his shoulder and packed my stuff with his one remaining hand. That didn't stop me of course. I made it an effort to argue with him every single day, particularly when he was praying to Jashin.

It wasn't until he had the vulgarity to tell me that my fighting him off the way I was, was giving him a boner that I stopped throwing punches and I started to behave myself. Hidan knew the concept of sex scared the crap outta me, to be more specific, sex with him. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, Hidan might have been a murderous raving lunatic but he was hot as hell. That said not only was Hidan my bodyguard, he was also my roommate, so he would have women over a lot and very rarely did cette women make it out alive (the sad part is I'm not even exaggerating).

"Y-y-you're alone t-today." Hinata pointed out, snapping my head back to the class. I nodded in response. "W-Where's the big guy…with the s-scythe?"

"You mean Hidan?" I smirked slightly. "He's been given a new job, so he won't be following me around anymore. It should be nice to have someone smile at me without him threatening to rip their face off."

"R-right."

I could tell by the way she was fidgeting and squirming under my gaze that she was terrified. It's not like I was staring her down, and I wasn't being mean by any means. I frowned, either my dad had such a strong impression on The Leaf, or Hidan made a big impression on the school. Either way it fucked me over big time. I focused back on my work when I realized that Hinata wasn't gonna continue our little conversation and waited for the end of class.

I was surprised to find Naruto standing outside with his arms crossed and a big smile on his face. I approached him. "You're alone today!" he exclaimed.

"It's sad that surprises you, but for the time being I am…until Dei has a heart attack and blows up the cafeteria looking for me." I frowned, remembering a similar incident when Deidara first got assigned to look after me. It never occurred for him to just text me.

Naruto chuckled and the two of us started walking. "I wanna introduce you to some of my friends, I think they'll like you." He smiled as we stepped down the stairway and continued on into one of the many coffee shops on campus. The elegant smell of rich coffee beans and a variety of baked goods teased my nostrils as we crossed the dark hardwood floors of the shop that was filled with various booths, tables and a comfortable looking seating area.

Over in the corner were three matching green couches and lounge chairs filled with a whole lot of different people. Naruto led me over to them and started talking to the group. "Guys this is Mei, that girl I was talking to you about last week." He introduced and sat next to a girl with short pink hair. She gave me a cautious smile, but she must have known who I was because she was very reluctant to speak to me. I could tell she was in some kind of medical program from the dark blue scrubs she wore. I waved nervously, feeling incredibly shy, I wasn't exactly used to meeting new people.

"Well you can sit down." Naruto piped up when he realized I was standing unusually still. I sat next to Naruto and he made his way around the circle, introducing me to everyone. The pink-haired girl was called Sakura and the guy next to her was her boyfriend Sasuke. He had the same raven hair and onyx eyes as members of the Uchiha family and had a tattoo of the crest on his forearm. I couldn't help but ponder how he somewhat resembled Madara, but Sasuke was gorgeous. Sakura was a lucky girl. He wrapped his arm over Sakura's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. I knew exactly what he was doing too; he was doing that thing where he was showing everyone that Sakura was his. He was possessive but Sakura was okay with that and fell into him like Jell-O. He was dressed fairly casually in a dark navy T-shirt with a black hoodie over top and dark jeans.

Sitting alone on one of the lounge chairs was someone I knew from my Ancient History class. Shikamaru Nara gave me a hint of a smile, but since he'd met Hidan, he, like Sakura was very wary of me. His slick black hair was pulled back into a short pony that stuck straight up. "Where's your bodyguard?" he pondered, putting the feelers out.

"Re-assigned." I answered, not explaining that he was promoted to an assassin.

"That's who that guy was?" Naruto jumped in. "Why do you need bodyguards?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot Naruto. Don't you know her dad is one of the highest-ranking criminals in the Nations? He runs Akatsuki and is a merciless killer. If you cross Pein, you don't make it out alive."

Naruto gulped and instinctively moved closer to Sakura. I glowered at Shikamaru, mildly angered by the fact that he'd bring up my dad.

"Jeez really?" Naruto blinked up at me.

"It's not like I'm in Akatsuki!" I defended, getting sick of everyone staring at me with that glint of fear…except for Sasuke who merely smirked.

"True. But it was you that closed a deal with Madara Uchiha that might run Konoha into the ground!" Shikamaru retorted. How the hell did he know that?

"Ease up Shikamaru, its not like she's as informed as you are." A blonde girl jumped to my defense. She too was in dark blue scrubs, leading me to assume she was in the same medical program as Sakura.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Sasuke snapped up behind us.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I turned with everyone else, facing who I could only describe as the hottest man I'd ever seen. His long raven hair was pulled into a low pony, his onyx eyes were composed and gorgeous, he looked similar to Sasuke but…not like Sasuke. Who was he?

"Itachi what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke shot, rising to his feet.

**A/N: Told ya stuff was gonna get interesting. Please review :) Next chapter will be up shortly...I hope**


	4. The New House

I couldn't exactly describe what had just happened. One minute Shikamaru was about to counter the blonde girl (who I came to know as Ino), and the next thing I knew I was witnessing some kind of crazy Uchiha standoff. Sasuke was pissed beyond belief and I had to ask why. Naruto clasped his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up. Then suddenly Naruto's head collided with the table in one fluid motion before he had any chance to react. The other Uchiha who was called Itachi stared at me through cold eyes. I was actually intimidated, and that was saying something. Not even Hidan intimidated me.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I snapped, facing Naruto briefly as he rubbed his forehead that was bright red and a bump was starting to form. Itachi didn't answer. He just stared at me.

"I've been assigned by your father to look after you." He finally spoke and Sasuke brought my attention to him when he started yelling at me.

"You've got _him_ working with your little gang Mei!"

"W-what? Me? I've got nothing to do with this! I don't control what my dad does!" I shot back, rising to my feet.

"Yeah right! You got the Uchiha involved with your dad's little organization you bitch! But this is too far!" Sasuke raged throwing his fist at me.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi's voice was coming from right behind me and before I could even react to the fist coming at me, Itachi reached his arm out and caught it. Sasuke flinched as the grip around him grew tighter, what the hell was this? This man (who is hot as frigging hell) just shows up as I'm trying to make some kind of friend and life for myself and blows it down the drain. I was loathing this man right now.

Enraged I whirled around, colliding with Itachi's chest before I shoved him (and pretty violently at that) and stormed off. Goddammit! I fumed, brushing my hair out of my face and my eyes began watering. I knew I'd have to go back and get my bag; I'd have to go and re-humiliate myself. I couldn't believe I made a scene like that, well technically, Sasuke and Itachi made a scene, but I was the bloody spark! Whatever rivalry the two Uchiha had, they never would have crossed if I weren't there. Could be worse…it could have been Hidan. I cringed, if that were Hidan, Sasuke would be dead right now.

I bunched my hair together and tied an elastic around it, pulling it into a messy bun. Crossing down the halls and to the art studio, I found Deidara focusing on a clay sculpture. His blue eye widened when he saw me and then looked up at something behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Itachi with my bag in his hand.

"You don't have to be here!" I snarled, snatching my bag away from him and faced the artist once again. I grabbed a lump of clay he wasn't working with and started kneading it in my hands. Whenever I got extremely stressed (which was a lot) I would go into creative mode with Deidara. Of course his art was much more beautiful than mine, but he had taught me quite a bit. Water started streaking down my cheeks and Dei noticed.

"Jeez Mei what happened? You don't cry…ever…un."

"Dammit." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I always went to Deidara with my problems, and he'd come to me with his, but I knew Itachi was still standing in the room and I really didn't want to start shredding him when he's right there. But Deidara wasn't stupid, despite what Hidan said and snapped his head to the stoic Uchiha who remained silent.

"What did you do? Un! Not even Hidan made her cry!"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, not uttering a word. At least he wasn't loud and obnoxious like Hidan. "Ugh! Just get out of here…un. I'll take her home." Dei rolled his visible eye but Itachi didn't move. He was like a statue. I was beginning to wonder if he was a robot or something. Finally he took in a sharp breath and exited the studio. I slammed my fist on the table when I realized: he would be living with us! Him and some other guy Tobi…Jashin this wasn't fair! _Did I just say Jashin again?_

"So what happened?"

"I was in the coffee shop with that guy Naruto and a bunch of his friends and then he shows up and his brother starts a scene and…dammit!" I cursed as tears cascaded down my face. "I-I was f-finally starting to f-fit in a-and then…" I sobbed, burying my face in the artist, ashamed by my utter breakdown. Dei linked his arms around me, careful not to touch me with his clay-coated hands. I couldn't believe I was overreacting like this.

"You're not overeating…un. You've been under lots of stress with Hidan and the move…un." Dei started as if he was reading my mind. "Something was bound to make you snap."

After we spent a few hours in the art studio, Deidara finally called it quits and we strode to the car. We stopped at the old apartment to pick up Hidan (who had called me and said "Get your fucking ass over here! I'm fucking bored").

"It's about fucking time you got here! Get out Dei! I'm fucking driving!" Hidan opened the driver's side door and grabbed Deidara by the scruff of his paint covered T-shirt and pulled him out of the car. He slid behind the wheel and flashed me a grin, only to frown a second later. "You were fucking crying!"

I leaned back in my seat and tried to avoid his question. Yeah…that didn't work so well.

"Why the fuck were you crying? Someone pull something?"

"No Hidan! It's fine just drop it!"

"It's the new bodyguard. He caused a scene…un." Deidara cut in.

Hidan grinned again. "Aw boohoo princess, grow some fucking nads."

"I'm a girl Hidan!"

"I thought Dei was the fucking girl!" he laughed and sharply turned a corner, making my body whiplash into Hidan's side.

"Dammit Hidan! Learn to drive or let me take over you lunatic!" Deidara shot.

"Fuck you! I'm a great driver!"

"Speak for yourself." I interjected as a wave of nausea passed over me.

The penthouse was way too big for my liking; of course if I had it my way I'd never have left my apartment in the first place. Deidara looked like he'd just died and went to heaven. The double French doors opened into the common room, which was fully furnished in rich chocolate suede couches and lounge chairs. A man in a black tracksuit and an orange spiral mask on his face was lounging on one of the couches in front of a 70-inch plasma screen TV. I smiled at the sight of _Fullmetal Alchemist _playing on the screen. He must have been Tobi.

"The fuck is this shit?" Hidan snapped.

"Tobi's favourite TV show! I always watch _Fullmetal Alchemist_ at three." Tobi answered, tapping his fingers together nervously. Hidan rolled his eyes and clicked the TV off.

"HEY! Tobi was watching that!" Tobi whined like a little kid and crossed his arms. I could only imagine he had a pout on his face, but I couldn't exactly see it.

"Look if we're all gonna be living together, I'm not putting up with this Fullmetal bullshit! Got it?"

"Well then Tobi says you can't pray to Jah_shit_! Tobi doesn't like religion!" Tobi retorted whipping his head away from Hidan. Hidan hitched his scythe from over his shoulder and pointed it down, making Tobi leap from the couch.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Hidan sneered.

Dei and I both crossed our arms in unison, this was gonna be hell…absolute hell. Then as if things couldn't get any worse, Itachi just had to waltz on in like he owned the place…oh right he technically did on some level. Goddammit! As Hidan threatened Tobi with his scythe and Tobi continuously apologized for calling Jashin Ja_shit_, I finally stepped in, grabbing the scythe from Hidan throwing it to the side.

"The fuck was that for Mei?" Hidan raged but quickly took a step back when he caught the look in my eye.

"Tobi, you can watch your show whenever you like." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. I hated that I'd have to be the peacekeeper between these four men that I was stuck with. If I could see Tobi's face I would guess that he was beaming right about now.

"Yay! Thank you Mei! Tobi likes you already!"

"Yeah, yeah." I continued on with my fake smile and faced a very unimpressed Hidan. "Which room is mine?" I asked sternly, sending him a clear message that I was not happy with him. From the corner of my eye I could see Itachi observing the argument that had just occurred. He showed no emotion, he was just…standing there. I don't know why I had such a problem with this but I did. Was he gonna act like a stiff bodyguard even in the comfort of his own home? Did he even feel like this was home? I pondered on why the hell I even cared, I was still mad at him.

"Aw, don't fucking look at me like that. I hate it when you give me eyes like that." Hidan swung his blade back to its proper place and led me to one of the bedrooms. He'd unpacked all my stuff and set everything up so it looked identical to my room back at the old place. I was just about ready to settle into my new room when I heard the door open and close, followed by the sound of multiple footsteps shuffling around. There were a whole lot of voices I recognized and the look on Hidan's face made me want to throttle him.

"Hidan…what did you do?" I glowered.

"Alright…but you can't get mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"I invited the guys over for a few beers, the fuck is wrong with that? This is my place too!"

"BULLSHIT!" I shot back, my eye twitching. I just moved here and already the whole Akatsuki would be getting drunk as skunks in the place.

"It is!"

"Ugh! I hate you Hidan! You have no idea how much I hate you right now! My objective is to get as far away from you Akatsuki as possible and you bring _all_ of them here!"

"Oh lighten the fuck up princess! It's just for the night; if you're smart you'll kick back with us!"

"Mei! These mean men are making fun of Tobi!" I heard Tobi calling from the living room. I grumbled and pushed Hidan out of my way, this was gonna be one hell of a night.

**A/N: Yes I made a Fullmetal Alchemist reference! Hope no one has a problem with that and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Review please.**


	5. Getting Drunk With Akatsuki

"TAKE A FUCKING SHOT YOU PUSSY!" yelled a drunken Hidan to a very sober me. I stared at the shot glass of whiskey in front of me, taking pride in myself for not having a single drink all night. Of course it had only been two hours since the Akatsuki showed up to begin with, so my tolerance wasn't really that impressive. I could feel all the eyes on me; even Deidara was judging me for not drinking. Over in the corner was my stoic, hot bodyguard, taking in the scenery with a blank expression. My curiousity peaked and I decided to go with it.

"Okay…I'll drink if he does too." I pointed to Itachi, who shot up upon hearing my declaration. He swiftly uncrossed his arms and crossed the room. Deidara gave me a smile and took a drink from his beer before averting his eyes over to Sasori. Despite how much Deidara insulted the other artist, the truth was he had the biggest crush on the puppet master.

"What are you looking at?" the red-haired puppeteer stared smugly at the young artist through half lidded eyes. Sasori always looked somber and rarely had anything to say unless he was being kept waiting, then he had a problem. Another time Sasori would have something to say would be when he was having a heated argument with Deidara about what true art really was.

"Un…nothing you smug little prick!" Dei snapped back and faced me as Hidan poured another shot for Itachi.

I stared into the Uchiha's eyes, with a hint of anger. Taking my glass I pounded the shot back and gulped. The taste of the whiskey burned my throat and made me cough madly. Itachi however didn't even make a face.

"Now that's what I'm fucking talking about!" Hidan boasted, pouring another two shots. "Let's make this more interesting guys whatdya say?"

"I'm game." Kisame gave a toothy grin, rising up from the couch with his drink in hand.

"Ooo! Tobi wants to play a game too!" Tobi clapped his hands together and jumped up from his seat next to Kisame, almost knocking the shark man over.

"Watch it!" Kisame barked.

"Sorry Kisame! What are we playing! Can Mei be on Tobi's team?"

I exhaled and took the next shot Hidan poured for me and drank it back. I was gonna regret this night. I looked over to Itachi and pointed at the other shot. "Go on! New rule, whenever I drink you do too."

"Why would I do that?" Itachi gave me a half smile that made my insides flutter around and arched a brow. At least he could smile, I thought.

"Cuz you're my bodyguard and you have to do what I tell you. Now drink or I'll get Hidan to cut you open." I smiled slyly, thinking I was being clever. Itachi merely took the glass and shot it back, once again, not making any face. I huffed and looked over at Hidan, who was enjoying the scene before him.

"Makin' the new boy your bitch eh Mei? Good for you, now sit your ass down princess." Hidan grinned and indicated the table where everyone was gathering around. I sat between Deidara and Itachi as Hidan started handing out poker chips and cards. I had a really bad feeling about this. Sasori sat on Deidara's other side and the artist was blushing wildly. I thought it was cute; it was completely obvious that the rival artists had feels for one another. With a rum and coke in hand, I took a sip, eying Itachi to make sure he drank with me. I made sure Hidan made him a very strong drink, I wanted some kind of revenge and if getting him ridiculously wasted was the only way to go about it then so be it. Sure it might be incredibly immature but then again, at this point I didn't care.

The rowdy game of poker only got worse for me. I sucked at card games and I was losing all my money, and I was really feeling the effects of all the alcohol I was ingesting. Tobi was passed out on the table with a big welt on his head. He tried peeking at Kisame's cards and the shark man knocked him out in one punch.

"Kisa-me…I gotta question for you." I slurred my words a little bit and tipped over into my bodyguard's side. "How the hell are you blue? And you look like a flipping shark? I always wanted to ask you that?" The whole table erupted in laughter and Kisame rolled his eyes and ignored me. I pounded back the remainder of my drink and grinned up at Hidan. "Scytherman! Make me another one. And give my hot bodyguard some scotch!" I laughed and laid my hand down, showing my first win of the night. "Full house! You're all my bitches now!" I couldn't control any of the words that were coming out of my mouth; it only just phased me that I referred to Itachi as my "hot bodyguard." Good god I was wasted with a group of criminals and I was having fun doing it.

"How the fuck did I get stuck being your bartender?" Hidan rose from his seat after very angrily giving me half his chips and went to the kitchen.

"Don't be such a sore loser…un." Dei smirked.

"I'll remember that next time my art triumphs over yours in the university's gallery." Sasori snickered, purposely pushing his rival's buttons.

"Fuck you, you little—I'm beating your next hand and when I win you admit that art is an explosion, it's not this everlasting bullshit you keep droning about…un!"

"And if I win?" The puppet master crossed his arms.

"You won't!" Deidara's face went red. He was actually pissed. Sasori did have a point though; the artist was a sore loser. Add booze into the mix and the poker game turned into a poker brawl. Kakuzu and Zetzu, who were fairly quiet throughout the night, were starting to egg the artists on to fight. I shot a glare over to the treasurer and the plant-loving spy, I didn't need a fight to break out and wreck the house we've only lived in for less than a day.

It was my deal, and I had no idea what could happen. Either Sasori was gonna have to admit his art was inferior which would kill his pride, or Deidara would have to do whatever Sasori decided. I felt a lot of pressure to deal a good hand to Dei, since he was after all, my best friend. As I passed the cards out, I reached for my glass to take another drink when Itachi took my wrist and set my hand to the table. "You've had enough."

"Hn. Drink." I ordered, staring him down.

"I believe your rule was I only had to drink so long as you were. You've had enough so I don't have to listen to what you have to say." Itachi rebutted.

I slid my hand out of his grasp, grabbed my drink and shot it back, slamming the glass on the table. "Drink."

Itachi smiled slyly and shot his scotch back. "I don't take too kindly to people disobeying me."

"Who are you my father?" I shot back as I handed out the last card. "Just remember who you work for."

"I work for your father, and my job description has nothing to do with doing what you tell me to."

"Your move." I looked to Deidara, cutting Itachi off while I still had some sense of victory. Deidara picked up his cards and sneered, he tossed in three blue chips and leaned back in his seat. Sasori raised him another three, again to push his buttons.

"I fucking fold." Hidan frowned and set his cards down. Kakuzu and Zetzu also folded and Kisame matched Sasori's bet. Itachi raised Kisame and I matched Itachi. As everyone set their cards down I smiled as I played my winning hand, until Itachi beat me with a royal flush.

"GODDAMMIT!" Dei slammed his fist on the table. Sasori started chuckling, his hand obviously won.

"Seems like I won our little wager Deidara."

"What do you want…un." Dei slunk his head down in defeat.

"Your clothes."

"Wai-What!" Deidara was almost as red as me. I couldn't believe this game was getting so X-rated.

"Now this is fucking interesting!" Hidan laughed and pounded a shot of scotch back. "Show us your tits Dei!"

Deidara looked ready to kill Hidan with his own scythe. "I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL…UN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and whipped his shirt off, revealing his sculpted body. I couldn't help but ogle; the nice thing about Akatsuki was they were all ripped. He violently threw his shirt at Sasori and proceeded to take his pants off until he was only in his blue and white striped boxers. "Enjoy you uncultured prick!"

"I want all your clothes Deidara." Sasori gave the younger artist a half smile.

"No way…un! I'm not stripping in front of a group of guys…and Mei." He added with rage in his voice. Even in my drunken state I knew Sasori was trying to humiliate his rival, and likely give himself a mental vision he could jerk off to.

"Don't be such a pussy Dei, we've all seen a naked woman before." Hidan taunted, making the others laugh. Deidara had his boxers off seconds later and my jaw almost hit the table. I quickly averted my eyes, its not like I never saw a naked guy before, Hidan was way too comfortable around us, but even so, I couldn't bring myself to stare.

"Okay I'm going to bed now." I announced quietly and rose up to my feet, my face was beat red when I looked back at Deidara's naked self and in my drunken stupor I tripped over my chair and face planted into Itachi's lap. Oh my Jashin, this was by far the most embarrassing night of my life. First I get roped into getting smashed with my dad's gang, then I see Dei without clothes and now I had my head between Itachi's legs. I am going to kill myself. Zetzu and Kakuzu were rolling on the ground in hysterics as I whipped myself back up, red as a lobster.

"Shut up!" I hissed. Looking at Itachi I could see his composure was broken and a faint flush stained his cheeks, however his stern expression returned within a fraction of a second.

"You know if I knew you'd start giving your bodyguards blowjobs I never would have let your fucking dad replace me." Hidan roared in laughter.

"Fuck off Hidan or I'll tell Kisame where he can find your yaoi about him!" I shot, pushing my chair back and carefully standing up. I could see the veins in Hidan's brow pulse with anger. I just crossed a huge line but then again when I stared around at the group around me, crossing the line was just something we did.

"Well that explains why I found you jerking to _Jaws_…un." Deidara interjected with a smirk.

"Can we not fucking talk about this! Jashin will curse all you motherfuckers!" Hidan snapped back.

"Don't be upset Hidan, there's nothing wrong with being bi curious." Zetzu's white side smiled while the black side showed no emotion whatsoever. I had no idea how to explain Zetzu; honestly I swear he's a cyborg.

"Fuck all of you, I'm going to fucking kill something." Hidan cursed, his face was almost purple. He crossed to the other side of the room, slid his foot under his scythe on the floor and kicked it up into his hands before leaving the penthouse and violently slamming the door. The next person to stand up was Kakuzu. "Zetzu, we should get back to Pein, we have another meeting with Madara tomorrow and I don't want to be hungover."

Zetzu nodded and picked himself off the floor. "Sasori, you want a lift home?" the white side of his face asked as he threw on his jacket. The puppeteer glanced over to Deidara and shook his head in response.

"If you guys are offering, I'll take that ride home, that last Bourbon really did me in." Kisame stammered to his feet. "I have some dealing with the Swordsmen of the Mist, if I'm lucky Mangetsu won't be an idiot and join our ranks, if we have him we have all the Swordsmen."

"Fine. Hurry up and get your shit together Kisame, time is money." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

The three gathered up and left so it was only me, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi (who was still knocked out on the table). The room was a disaster and I was far too tired to even bother cleaning it up, hell I was positive I was gonna be sick. I ignored everyone else and went right for my room, crashing down on my bed and losing consciousness. _Tomorrow is gonna suck._

**A/N: So hopefully that was a fun chapter, I certainly had fun writing it. Please Review :)**


	6. Itachi's True Reason

"Mei…Mei dammit wake up this is an emergency…un!"

My head pounded at the sound of Deidara's voice and I fluttered my eyes open, it was still dark outside which meant I still had plenty of time left to sleep, my first class wasn't until three in the afternoon. "What is it Dei?" I snarled, sitting up and holding my aching head.

"Mei I'm freaking out un! I woke up naked on the kitchen table and I can't remember what the hell happened un!"

I had no idea what Deidara was talking about, I too got so drunk I could barely recall what happened last night. I remembered Dei stripping in front of everyone and I remembered face planting in Itachi's lap that memory seemed to plague me no matter how much I tried to forget it. Everything after that I forgot. "Dei, calm down, I'm sure you just passed out, you must remember losing that bet with Sasori and you took your clothes off."

"Mei, I think Sasori and I did it."

I shot up and grabbed the blonde by his shoulders. "If you woke me up this early to tell me you got laid I'm gonna kill you!"

"Can you not hear me freaking the fuck out Mei? Sasori isn't here anymore, I can't remember anything and not to gross you out or anything but I'll tell you right now I was the one that took it and I am in quite a bit of pain…un!" I could see that the artist was crying a bit so I pulled my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Dei, it'll all turn out fine." I assured as he focused on stopping his tears. "You can stay in here if you want, you know assuming you have clothes on."

Deidara sniffed and chuckled slightly. "Yeah I got pajama pants on."

He clambered next to me and I let him hold onto me. I was actually pretty pissed with Sasori for taking advantage of my friend like that and seeing Deidara this upset was enough to shake me. I closed my eyes and let sleep come back to me once again.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open to bright sunshine and the emotionally deadened voice of Pein. Oh fucking shit! I shot up next to a mortified Deidara who looked ready to shit his pants. I stared up at my dad's violet eyes that only showed fury, but Pein was glaring at Deidara like he was ready to go on a slaughter. "You have two seconds to get out of my daughter's bed before I tear your dick off!"

"DAD!" I snapped, swinging my legs off the edge of my bed and rising to my feet, revealing my boy shorts and a low cut tank top.

"You seriously sleep in that?" Pein scolded but I didn't answer until I walked him out to the living room.

"What the hell dad? You know as well as I do that Deidara's gay, he's not gonna try anything on me so if he wants to sleep in the same bed as me I don't care and neither should you. Second, what I wear for pajamas is not your business. And third, what the hell are you doing here?"

Pein's frown twitched and he ran a hand through his ginger hair. "I got a call from Madara Uchiha, he's invited us to some kind of silent auction, he's requested to see you there."

"Are you serious? You know where I stand when it comes to your organization."

"Nonetheless, you are my daughter and you will be there!"

"You've got to be kidding me Pein." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not fighting on this! It's one night deal with it."

"Fine." I snarled.

Pein could clearly see the annoyance set in my voice and crossed his arms awkwardly as he tried to switch the topic. "How's school?"

"Fine."

"Passing everything?"

"Yes."

"Is Itachi a more suitable bodyguard for you?"

"Well he hasn't preached about Jashin or killed a hooker yet so I think we're okay."

"Good. The auction is at seven, and Deidara is sitting this one out, I don't need him bitching about what is and isn't art or blowing the place up." Pein set a hand on my head and ruffled my hair a bit. I hated it when he did that but it was the only affection he ever showed me, so I took it.

"Whatever." I replied in my stubbornness (which I inherited from him), and showed him the door. Once Pein left I noticed the disgusting mess I was standing in, the Akatsuki really fucked this place up. Hidan was gonna be in such hell for this. Now that I was actually up and about I strode back to my room, grabbed my iPod and plugged my headphones in. Cranking up my music I danced around the giant space that I lived in and started picking up all the crap off the floor.

* * *

_I would give anything to not be here right now!_ I thought to myself as I stood across from Madara Uchiha at his stupid auction. Pein and Konan stood behind me, and when I looked over to Pein, I could see his eye twitching, he didn't like the way Madara looked at me, hell I didn't like the way he looked at me. I pulled my focus to the mansion around me, I had to give Madara some credit, he had a lot of nice stuff. Tribal masks and paintings hung on the rich auburn walls and a variety of plants were dispersed around the space. Suddenly my eyes met the vibrant blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki in a suit across the room, no way. "Naruto!" I rudely interrupted Madara's greeting and crossed over to him. Naruto immediately snapped his head up and smiled at me.

"What's up Mei? What are you doing here?"

"Parental crap, trust me, I'm doing something stupid and reckless to get back at them," I laughed but in the back of my head I was very serious. "What about you? What are you doing, these things don't really seem to be your thing."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm not exactly here on my own free will either. I'm covering for Sasuke, his family pretty much had to show up."

"That doesn't make sense, if he has to be here—"

"Oh he's here, he's just…um…occupied in one of the many bedrooms in this place with Sakura."

It didn't take me long to put the pieces together. "So you're pretty much standing guard? Some friend you have…"

"Hehe, yeah it's not the greatest but I bid on some stuff on his behalf, that should be enough to get back at him."

I chuckled. "No kidding, what did you bid on?"

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and I knew instantly it was Pein. "That was rather rude Mei."

"Whatever dad, I'm here aren't I? I don't care if Madara is so grateful I could attend this shit show," I rolled my eyes and shrugged Pein's hand away.

Pein opened his mouth to retaliate but thankfully Konan showed up and wrapped her arms around him, she was my father's only weakness, he couldn't ever say no to her. "Leave her be Nagato, she's with a friend, your scolding can wait," Konan said, using dad's real name proved she was serious. A hint of a smile played on Pein's features and he took my mother's arm and led her away. Facing Naruto, I apologized for the scene and the two of us continued talking.

"…The point is Sasuke owes me big time! I finally got the nerve to ask Hinata out and he pulls this!"

I stifled a yawn as Naruto continued to bitch about his friend and quickly held my hand up to stop him when a red-haired puppeteer came into my line of sight. "Excuse me for just a sec Naruto! I have to deal with something." I explained and crossed over to Sasori, who was talking with Hidan and Kakuzu. "You!" I grabbed Sasori's arm and commenced to pull him away. "We need to have a little chat!" I found an empty office and shut the door. "Did you hook up with Deidara last night?"

"What you're seriously asking me this now? I have to be downstairs, I don't have time to share my sex life with you," he somberly answered.

"Make the fucking time! What the hell? Dei came in my room crying, he can't remember what happened and you weren't even there!" I shoved him.

"Deidara's a grown man, if he doesn't understand a one night sta—"

I flew my hand back and struck him across the face. "Are you fucking stupid? Everyone knows how Deidara feels about you! And you just took advantage of him?"

Sasori rubbed his cheek that had a bright red handprint on it. "Is that it then? I told you I need to be downstairs and I hate keeping people waiting." Sasori turned his back on me and opened the door. But I wasn't done, I grabbed his arm, balling my opposite hand into a fist and clocked him. He barely even flinched so I punched him again, and again until finally arms were wrapped around my body and my feet ceased to touch the ground. I didn't even notice Kakuzu and Hidan had intervened. I struggled in Hidan's grasp while Kakuzu held Sasori back. I finally understood why…Sasori was getting sick of just taking punches, I could tell by his stance and the way he had his arm positioned, he was going to hit me. If Pein had walked in on this Sasori would be dead for even raising a finger to me. But none of that mattered, I wanted Sasori to die.

"You're a piece of shit Sasori!" I yelled, kicking my feet. "Let go of me Hidan! Let me go!"

"Stop making a fool of yourself Mei!" Kakuzu broke through my protests.

"You almost signed your fucking death certificate Sasori." Hidan interjected.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!" Sasori burst, his anger clearly got the best of him, like mine did.

"Is there a problem here?" Madara's voice cut through the room like a knife. Goddammit. This was the last thing I wanted, I cursed for letting my temper, no, my _father's_ temper get the best of me. I immediately calmed myself down and waited for Hidan to free me from his grasp. I bowed my head to Madara. "Forgive me Mr. Uchiha, I have acted out of bounds in your home and I apologize." I dished out my fake apology and pulled my silver strapless dress up to straighten it out.

Madara crossed the room and took my hand, grazing it with his thumb. A shiver ran up my spine, I really hated this man. "No harm done my dear, although I must insist you join us downstairs, the bidding is about to start."

"Of course sir." I bowed my head once more and allowed Madara to lead me out of the room, but not before I gave Sasori a glower that promised I wasn't finished with him.

"Sasori." Madara continued, keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him. "Clean yourself up before returning to my party, I don't want you to get blood on the furniture."

"Very well sir," Sasori answered.

I returned to the party, unwillingly staying close to Madara's side, he wrapped his arm around me and whenever we went to converse with people they'd treat me like I was his girlfriend. That thought alone could have made me vomit. Madara was at least in his forties, although he didn't look it, while I was just shy of twenty. Clearly Madara liked dating much younger women, but I was very quick to say I was not in any way his companion. That didn't stop him from being so handsy with me and of course since Pein didn't want to wreck whatever business deal he had with the Uchiha, he just kept an eye on me from time to time but didn't intervene. Perhaps that was Pein's way of punishing me for my rudeness earlier, and I'm sure he heard about the incident with Sasori.

"Mei, you see that man over there?" Madara pointed across the room to a stern man, probably the same age as Madara with the same raven hair and onyx eyes as most members of the Uchiha clan. He was standing stiff in the corner, watching a young woman who was bidding on a yacht. I nodded to Madara and he led me over as he continued his train of thought. "That's Fugaku Uchiha, Konoha's police captain. He's been trying to capture your father for twenty years," he stopped as we met up with the man and kept his arm around me, looking at Fugaku. "It's nice that you and your family could make it. Although I haven't seen Sasuke or his guest since they arrived."

I dropped my eyes to the rich hardwood floor, not wanting anyone to look my way, since I knew exactly what Sasuke and Sakura were doing.

"Hmm…that boy has always been trouble." Fugaku replied coldly. "I must thank you for inviting us here tonight Madara, I like to see the proceeds to this auction are going towards the police force, that's very generous of you."

I didn't fully understand. What was Madara doing? He enlisted the help of a criminal organization but donates proceeds to the police force? Why on earth would he do that?

* * *

Itachi Uchiha hated these kinds of things, hell; he hated this entire situation that was dumped on him. His whole purpose for being within the Akatsuki was to gather Intel for his father, but instead he got placed on babysitting duty to his so-called leader's daughter. Itachi knew full well that Madara Uchiha was running the show now, but it was difficult to get anywhere now that he wouldn't be directly related to the organizations dealings. Why did he get stuck playing bodyguard? Next, why did he have to play bodyguard to such a beautiful woman? Third, why did he even care or feel so much as a tinge of jealousy upon seeing this beautiful woman standing uncomfortably in the arms of Madara.

"Jealous nii-san? The fact that I can see it means you're off your game." Sasuke's voice sounded next to him.

"So you finally decided to show up, I thought you hated me right now?" Itachi closed his eyes before facing his younger brother.

"Oh come on, you know what father said, we gotta make this believable. Of course I made a scene at the college, sorry if that made your babysitting job a bit harder." Sasuke grinned sarcastically, in actuality he couldn't care less about Itachi's job, but someone had to make things right, someone had to stop this gang and bring justice back to Konoha.

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi switched the subject, turning his gaze back to the blue haired beauty who truly had no interest in being here. At least they had something in common.

"In the bathroom fixing herself up. You know nii-san, you keep staring like that and I'd guess you have a thing for your boss' daughter. Funny, I never thought you cared for anyone at all, you've always been so aloof since mom—"

"Enough Sasuke. This isn't the time to be talking about this," he replied a bit too harshly and focused on remaining stoic. He couldn't break, not now and certainly not in a place like this. Itachi separated from his brother once Sakura returned, she was certainly beautiful in her long red dress and her pink hair let down, his brother had good taste in women. Not only was Sakura beautiful, she was smart, she was studying to be a doctor, if Itachi really bothered to care, he'd warn her that she was far too good for Sasuke. But his brother's relationships didn't really mean anything to the elder Uchiha, hell, his own relationships meant nothing to him.

He wanted to talk to his father, but with Madara right there, it would prove difficult, he was doing this on purpose. Madara acted like he had the clan's interests as a first priority, and some were stupid enough to believe it, but Itachi was smarter than everyone in this room, he knew Madara's true intentions. The thought alone made him sick.

"Itachi, there you are. You haven't seen your brother have you?" Fugaku had a fake grin plastered on his face. He was a terrible actor.

"Hmm. I was just speaking with him. He was with Sakura last I saw, over by the bidding tables," he answered, bringing his gaze down to Mei's violet eyes, watching the wheels in her head spin as if she'd just discovered something. She shifted under Madara's arm, and her eyes shot up to meet his, sending some kind of urgent message. _Get me the hell out of here_. He never let something as juvenile as this prevent him from doing his work, but come to think of it, watching Mei was his job, no matter how much he disliked it.

"Mei, you aren't looking so well, how much champagne have you had?" he interrogated, knowing full well she probably never got to take any booze yet.

"Shut up! I haven't had any!" Mei answered, playing along, faking a slur to her speech.

"I can take her off your hands Madara, she looks like she might get sick."

Madara glanced down and gave a fake smile, everything about Madara Uchiha was fake, how could no one else see that? "I was wondering how we already went through so much alcohol. Take her to one of the spare rooms, I'll make sure her father is made aware of it."

Itachi knew he was lying; it wouldn't surprise him if Madara would take advantage of her in her "present state". The Akatsuki was all about taking advantage of people; he'd seen exactly what they were capable of. Itachi linked his arm under Mei's and commenced to lead her away from Madara, giving his father one last look before walking her up the stairs. Once the two of them were alone in one of the many bedrooms he closed them in. The bedroom was welcoming, which was strange because nothing about Madara was welcoming. The neutral beige walls were accented with crisp white pieces of furniture. Mei immediately dropped her drunk act and stood up straight.

"Thanks for that, god if he dropped his hand any lower I could have sacked him."

"Don't mention it, besides, knowing Madara, he would have pulled something like that."

"Careful, the walls have ears in this place, and he is your boss isn't he?" Mei smiled casually, unpinning her curly blue hair and letting it fall to her waist. Itachi's insides pulled at this sight, her silver dress came just above her knees and hugged her curves, its like she was trying to seduce every man here. "Anyway, if my dad asks, you never saw me," she continued, heading for the double French doors that led out to the balcony. She was gonna jump down and hightail it out? Just like that? Itachi never admired a trait like that, and he cursed himself for letting his feelings overpower him like this. He had no time for something so insignificant as emotion. Mei ditched her heels and hid them under the bed before sitting on the ledge of the balcony. The moonlight filtered through her hair and glimmered off her dress. It was undeniable how pretty she was.

Mei turned her head back, her violet eyes almost broke through his composition, how the hell was she doing this? "See ya Itachi! I owe ya one!" Mei winked and like that she was gone. Itachi rushed to the edge of the balcony, noticing she made quite a drop and it was none other than Naruto who waited for her at the bottom. Who knew she'd conspire with him to ditch the party? A ghost of a smile appeared on his face but he quickly shut it down at the sound of the door clicking open.

"I should have known she'd do this." A woman's voice sounded behind him. Itachi faced a blue haired woman, Mei's spitting image. Konan. Her amber eyes pooled with sadness, but Itachi wouldn't show her any pity, she was a criminal. "She's stubborn like her dad, I was in labor for two days before she finally decided to come out. She hasn't had it easy, ever since Pein and I founded Akatsuki, she's rebelled against us as much as she could. Not that I blame her, she's just like me in some ways. I'd always run off with Pein in the dead of night, it was a simpler time then," she let out a breath and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "I want you to follow her, Mangetsu declined our offer and Kisame kidnapped his brother Suigetsu. Now the swordsmen are out to get us. If anything happens to her…I could never forgive myself. She's my only child Itachi, I'm counting on you."

Konan was very different from her husband…far too different, it was more than the elder Uchiha could handle. She reminded him very much of his own mother Mikoto in some ways. She'd give up everything for her children. Itachi bowed his head out of respect for his boss' wife and did exactly what he was told to do.

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking it so far! Please review :)**


	7. Mangetsu's Threat

"When you said you were gonna do something reckless I didn't think you were serious!" Naruto exclaimed as we walked along the banks of the river. I always used to force Hidan to take me here until he got sick of me sitting by the water and told me to fuck off. But I loved the water, much like my parents. Hell Pein and Konan lived in Ame where it never stopped raining. I snickered at Naruto's comment; he thought walking on the edge of a river was reckless? Or perhaps he was talking about how we ditched the party.

"We don't have much farther to go. Didn't you say your girlfriend lives up near here?" I pondered.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet right?" I chuckled. "Trust me, after a few dates with Hinata, she'll be in love if she isn't already."

I could see a faint blush stain Naruto's cheeks. It was kinda cute. "So what about you Mei? Got a boyfriend?"

I frowned only slightly, usually I didn't get upset over my non existent sex life but lately its been bothering me a lot. "Have you met my dad?" I answered nonchalantly.

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I saw him at Madara's, he's creepy! No offence but man he was staring me down like talking to you was some kind of crime."

"That's Pein…it's weird thinking a high class criminal could be so overprotective."

"Hmm…so then you're single eh?"

I raised a brow. "Did you not hear me the first time? Why do you ask?"

"Well…Hinata's got a cousin Neji, he's a good guy, really smart and he's in charge of Hyuga Enterprises, they're a pretty powerful family. Hinata was entitled to run the company but turned it down because she wants to be a writer." Naruto explained. I couldn't believe he was considering setting me up with someone. However I learned a long time ago that dating wasn't exactly something I'd get to do, I could only rebel so much but when it comes to men, Pein gets really iron fisted.

"Hehe. Thanks but no thanks. My dad has a huge hatred for the Hyuga family, if I brought one home as my boyfriend Pein would blow a gasket." I smiled nervously as we treaded to the Hyuga family's mansion.

"N-Naruto! W-what are you d-doing here!" Hinata squeaked. She was wearing a long lavender nightgown and as the moonlight shone down I wanted to point out that I could see through it.

Naruto reached out and lifted her chin, catching her off guard and kissing her. "That's for bailing out on you," he smirked and moved to kiss her again. I only stood there for a moment until I realized they were gonna be a while and let the couple be.

* * *

Never once has there been such a foggy night in Konoha. I couldn't believe it, I walked barefoot in the grass next to the paved road crossing my arms over my chest, it wasn't this cold a moment ago. As I continued along the sound of footsteps clacked on the pavement. I skidded to a halt and the sound stopped. Weird. I continued walking and the sound returned, I stopped again and so did the sound.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out, searching the dense fog but I couldn't see a thing. "Naruto? Is that you? Stop playing around its not funny!"

_Whoosh!_

A breeze rushed past me, sweeping the fog around. My heart pounded frantically, what the hell was going on? "NARUTO!" I cried out. _Whoosh!_ "Dammit this isn't funny!"

"I agree," a voice echoed through the fog, it made my eyes go wide, who the hell was this? "It's not funny at all, so little girl I'm gonna get right to the point. I want my little brother back, your dad made a big mistake taking him."

"Who the hell are you?" I shot, darting my head in every direction. The owner of the voice laughed.

"Heh, well doll you can call me Mangetsu. Where's my brother?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I promise! I don't even know who you are! I have nothing to do with Akatsuki." I cried out, feeling my eyes water, I was scared, actually scared. Pein always warned me about things like this, about his enemies tracking me down to gain power but it never happened so I never took it seriously.

"What a shame. In that case…"

My body weighed down, legs pinned my waist and strong cold hands held my wrists above my head. The man holding me down I could only assume was Mangetsu, his white hair fell straight to his jawbone, his white eyes seemed to glow. He flashed a toothy grin, revealing shark-like teeth, a lot like Kisame's. I struggled under his weight but there was no point, he was far too strong.

"You're quite the fighter aren't you?" Mangetsu snickered. "Look doll I'll tell you how its gonna be, you're gonna give me my brother back or I'm gonna fuck every hole you've got and cut you into pieces! Understand?"

Before I could even answer, hell before I could even think I saw Mangetsu's eyes shift, a grunt escaped his lips and his grip on me loosened. It didn't take me long to notice the knife pressed against his throat.

"You have two seconds to get off her or I cut your throat! Understand?" Itachi's voice broke through the fog, I couldn't believe it, he actually followed me out here? Never before had I felt relieved that my bodyguard actually came to my rescue.

Mangetsu smirked and released my wrists, raising his arms high above his head. "Alright, you got me this time! I should have figured your dad would have people watching you," he rose to his feet and stepped over me, cautiously backing up as Itachi pulled his blade away. "Just so you know Uchiha, you should have cut my neck," he grinned and faced me. "Don't think because your little bodyguard came to your rescue I wasn't being serious. I want my brother back! Don't think I won't stay true to my word little girl." With that he darted off into the fog and disappeared. I sat up, eyes wide with shock and hugged my knees into my chest, my fear turned to rage. I was just threatened for something that wasn't even my fault; I had nothing to do with whatever my dad had done to Mangetsu's brother yet I had to pay the price for it? How is that in any way fair?

"Are you hurt?" Itachi's voice broke the uncomforting silence. I brought my head up, staring at my savior, he tried to remain composed and calm but I could see the fury lingering in his onyx eyes.

I shook my head and rose to my feet. "Probably would have been if you didn't show up just now. Thank you."

Itachi said nothing and started walking, putting his hand on my shoulder to guide me home. I readjusted my dress and ran my fingers through my hair, brushing out the leaves and grass that tangled in it. After we walked for a while in silence I finally decided it was time to speak.

"That man, Mangetsu, who was he?"

Itachi's eyes met mine and his hold around my shoulder tightened a little. "Mangetsu Hozuki is the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame tried to make negotiations with them to get them on our side but they refused, so Kisame took Mangetsu's younger brother Suigetsu a—"

"Where is he? Where's Pein keeping Suigetsu?" I cut in, my rage boiling. Of course Kisame would do something so extreme to prove a point. The shark man hated rejection from the Swordsmen since they kicked him out. Itachi remained silent so I repeated myself, turning my body around and glaring at him. There wasn't many times I liked the traits I inherited from Pein, but one thing I did like was the power of my eyes, they could scare anyone.

"What makes you think I have the slightest idea?" Itachi brushed me off, piercing through my gaze with his own. Did he just…overpower my eyes? No one in Akatsuki has ever been able to do that, not even Hidan or Kakuzu. How was it that this Uchiha was able to negate any possible threat I tried to make? It was annoying. "My job is to look after you, which means I'm the last person to find out about what your father does."

"Fine. I'll talk to Hidan if he comes home," I rolled my eyes.

The remainder of the walk was silent until we got to the house. Noise boomed from the inside and I had a bad feeling.

I opened the doors and found Deidara bawling his eyes out watching _Gilmore Girls _and eating ice cream from the carton. Seeing this made me wanna punch Sasori again, that jackass was gonna send Dei into a diabetic coma.

"Why can't Luke and Lorelai make it work?" Deidara sobbed, unaware of our presence.

"Dei?" I voiced and the artist snapped up and faced us. His eyes were swollen and red, tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Shit!" he cursed, and I knew it was only because Itachi was here. Although Dei was girly, he still had too much pride and tried acting tough and manly in front of other guys. "I thought your auction thing didn't end till later, sorry," Deidara wiped the tears from his eyes and turned the TV off. "What happened to you?" he commented after finally noticing I was covered in dirt.

"I…nothing. I just had a bad trip that's all," I lied, although I wasn't sure why I was lying, I always trusted Deidara when things happened but this…I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd probably blame himself for not being there, and that was the last thing I wanted. "I'm gonna grab a shower and go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning kay?" I gave Dei a hint of a smile and departed for the bathroom.

* * *

Itachi had no words for what he'd seen. Of course Kisame had taken things too far by kidnapping Suigetsu and now Mei was paying the price. Not only that but she was hiding it too. After demanding information on Mangetsu, Mei barely spoke another word about the incident but Itachi could see the wheels in her head turning. She was planning something and chances are it was something incredibly stupid.

Sitting in the safety of his room, Itachi let his composition falter. This was indeed problematic for his greater mission at hand. Perhaps Madara was onto him, perhaps he knew Itachi's true motives? No, it wasn't that, yet conveniently every time Itachi got close to gathering something on Madara or Pein or Akatsuki, something like this would happen. A faint knock sounded on his door and Itachi quickly sheathed the uneasiness brewing in the depths of his mind. "Yes?" The door cracked open and a lock of blue hair swept into view. The rest of Mei's form followed and the Uchiha sat up, meeting her violet eyes that were filled with fear. She was terrified. "What's the matter?"

Mei bit onto her lip and hugged her arms over her chest. "Someone was in my room…"

"What?" Itachi rose to his feet and followed Mei into her room. How someone managed to break into this place surprised him and there wasn't much that ever surprised him Umm…Deidara just left, and I-I don't wanna be alone in my room. C-can I stay in here?"

Itachi glowered, he didn't know Mei too well, but he knew that she was very independent and Mangetsu had managed to scare her to the point where she didn't even feel safe in her own bedroom by herself. His gaze softened when his eyes met her once more and he answered her question with a simple nod. Mei crossed over to him and clambered on the bed, pulling the covers over her closing her eyes as if she just wanted to sleep and forget about it. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with, the feeling of living in fear, knowing someone was hunting you down.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Mei, but you can't run off like that again. If I had shown up even a second later who knows what could have happened," Itachi didn't like scolding her, he wasn't her father, but he was her bodyguard and now that it was considerably safe to say her life was in danger, he figured he had every right to tell her what to do.

The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes at the sound of her snoring softly; did she even listen to a word he said? He lay next to her for a few moments, just staring at the sleeping beauty before him. What was it about this woman that pulled at his heartstrings so much? It had been a long time since he felt such things and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. After a while Itachi heard the sound of the front door open and close and he took that as a signal to confront whoever was there.

It was Hidan, carrying a drunk and hyperactive Tobi over his shoulder.

"Dumbass fucktard can't even hold his goddamn liquor!" Hidan scoffed, throwing Tobi on the couch and rolling his shoulder blades.

"Hidan…we need to talk," Itachi started crossing his arms over his chest.

"About what?"

"Mei."

"Ha! Shoulda fucking known this conversation was gonna happen! Look I know she's fuckin' hot and spending every day staring at her rack gives you a raging hard on but trust me you don't wanna try it! I mean I won't lie we had a pretty close encounter before Pein fuckin showed up and nearly castrated me…and I'm not fuckin exaggerating!"

Itachi glowered, his brow twitched. "That's not what I meant—"

"Bullshit that isn't what you meant!"

"Shut up for two fucking seconds Hidan! I'm trying to tell you that Mangetsu Hozuki attacked her—" Itachi's face snapped back, his nose erupted in pain and started bleeding when Hidan punched him. "I suppose I deserved that."

"Damn fucking right you do you fucking moron! You're supposed to watch her! Is she okay?"

"She's fine nothing severe happened, she's in my room sleeping."

"The fuck is she doing in there?" Hidan reached for the scythe on his back, glowing at the Uchiha.

"Sleeping." Itachi repeated, wiping the blood off his face, it was very rare that someone ever landed a punch on him. "I can admit my mistake, but I'm not a man who makes the same mistake twice. I can keep Mei safe, but Mangetsu won't let up, even if we do give his brother back, he'll try making an example of Mei."

"That's not gonna fucking happen! I'll tear his fucking face off and give it to Jashin!"

While Itachi wasn't religious by any means, he actually liked the sounds of that. The whole reason he was even telling Hidan about this was because he knew if any threat made itself known, Hidan would be quick to eliminate it. Since Mei's safety was his priority at the moment, he had to find a way to get her out of Konoha until this ordeal with the Swordsmen was over, he couldn't afford to lose Pein's trust.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I really appreciate your reviews, please keep sending your feedback :)**


	8. A Big Mistake

_Two Days Later…_

"I brought the stuff you asked for," Naruto smiled as I pulled him into the house and covered his mouth.

"Will you be quiet? Itachi is sleeping and we can't wake him up got it? He's been pulling all nighters because of what happened the other night," I explained feeling incredibly guilty. I had been so scared of leaving the house and it was Itachi who told me that my fear can't overtake me, that I still needed to live my life and he assured me I would be safe with him. Now he was barely getting any sleep and I had to convince him that the Swordsmen wouldn't dare try getting into this place, not with so many Akatsuki living here. I'd finally talked him into going to bed, promising him I wouldn't do anything stupid…so I lied to him.

Leading Naruto into my room, I shut the door behind us and he pulled out rolls upon rolls of blueprints of the city. "This is all of them, thank Shikamaru for having connections or we never would have gotten these, the Hokage keeps them under pretty tight security."

"Perfect, did you tell him where to meet us?"

"Yeah, everything's set, Shikamaru and I all know the plan, but are you sure this is a smart idea? I mean confronting the Swordsmen is like suicide isn't it? Especially after that guy threatened to rape you and all that…"

"Just shut up Naruto! I know what I'm doing! This is a rescue mission! We're going to sneak into my dad's current hideout, take Suigetsu and give him back to his brother, I need the blueprints to find the safest way there."

"Right…well Shikamaru should be around soon, he'd be able to tell you more, I can't read heads or tails of this. Also, how do you plan on pulling this off? Won't Itachi be following you around like he always does? The guy won't ever let you out of his sight."

"Don't worry I've got that figured out too. See if Hidan's taught me anything it's that men think with their dicks,"

"So you're gonna try getting some girl to seduce him so you can get away? I dunno, that guy Hidan seems like a real whore, it doesn't surprise me that he was easily distracted but I know Itachi and getting him off your case won't be that simple."

"Well it's a good thing we're planning this now right?" I rolled my eyes and we started our plot.

* * *

I never had a party, mostly because I never had friends to invite over, but this party was the ultimate distraction and it was working…well for the most part. We set up the living room as a dance floor because of its size and moved the furniture away; covering it with plastic so drunken idiots wouldn't wreck it. The place was packed, so packed I thought I'd suffocate. Half these people I didn't even know, but Naruto did so I had no problem with it. I didn't even have to try and set one of the many girls here up with Itachi because they clung to him instantly. As they touched his arms, and obnoxiously giggled I could feel my fists clench, I was…_jealous_.

As the house shook with booming music and drunk, dancing kids, I merely observed everything going on around me. Itachi was ignoring the girls that were desperately trying to come onto him and kept his eyes focused on me. I snuck into the kitchen where Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura all stood around with drinks in their hand.

"We have a problem…" I breathed, checking over my shoulder. "Itachi's not taking any bait." _Good, those damn sluts don't deserve him_. I ignored the thought in my mind and looked to Shikamaru, if anyone had a plan, it would be him.

"I don't know what options we have at this point but we're running out of time. If we want to get into that hideout undetected then we have to leave now before Pein ups his security. This is such a drag."

"I'll have a go at him," Ino piped up, pulling her ponytail down and shaking her long blonde hair. "Not like I have a part in this little plan of yours, unless you have a problem with it eh Mei?" she snickered at my expression, my jealousy emitting from my form so much so even she could see it.

"Pfft! Of course I don't! Go ahead, do what you want!" I crossed my arms as Ino pulled her shirt down to show off her cleavage and headed toward Itachi.

"Ino's persistent, she won't let Itachi brush her off so easily, you guys ready?"

We all nodded in unison and slipped out from the kitchen, ducking through the crowds of people and sneaking out the door. I had to admit that was much easier than I thought. We dashed down the street, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Itachi wanted to laugh, and not much made him laugh, hell not much made him smile. Did Mei really think he was so stupid? He could see what she was planning the minute the thought crossed her mind. This was getting annoying though; he always attracted women's attention so it was no surprise when they continuously flirted in their drunken stupor. It was almost pitiful that Mei thought she could distract him this way, perhaps if it were her pressing her body against him in such a seductive way it might. Although he constantly told himself he had no interest in the woman he was supposed to protect, he found himself second-guessing all the time.

"Hey there handsome," a young blonde purred as she approached him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "Wanna dance?"

Itachi shrugged in response, playing along, knowing this girl's motive. "You're Ino Yamanaka aren't you?" he wondered setting his hands on her hips and moving along to the beat of the music.

"How'd you guess?" she laughed whimsically and spun around.

"I have a question for you Miss Yamanaka," he mused brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear and noticing the blush on her face, how typical.

"W-what's that?" she stammered, suddenly flustered.

He lowered his lips to her ear, a ghost of a smile played on his features. "Where are Mei and the others taking off to?" Ino gasped; her eyes went wide, unable to believe Itachi knew everything going on this whole time. "Do you take me for a fool? I know you were all planning something in the kitchen and you were meant to distract me."

"H-how did you…"

"I can't imagine they've gotten too far so you and I are gonna take a little walk," he gripped her arm making her wince slightly. Walking somberly to the stereo, he grabbed the plug and yanked it violently from the wall, making the dancing drunk kids still and glower at him until they saw the fierceness in his eyes. "You all have one minute to get out of this house or people will start dying got it?" he shouted and not a single person challenged him. As the party gathered at the door and filed out quickly, Itachi kept a firm hold on Ino, not particularly enjoying being so cruel to her but he was done being patient and fed up with Mei. "Shall we?"

* * *

This was incredibly easy, who'd have thought a secret Akatsuki base would be so simple to infiltrate? Then again, this hideout was on the outskirts of Konoha, not many people would even bother going near it, so it was no wonder Pein didn't keep a full surveillance on it. Not to mention Shikamaru led us through the back way, keeping us under the cover of darkness. Once we made it to the metal door I turned to my "team."

"Okay, this is as far as you go," I declared arming myself with a switchblade.

"Are you stupid?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You won't last ten seconds without us."

"Look I only needed you guys to take me here, I'm not about to risk your lives!" I argued.

"Hmm…too late for that Mei! You're our friend! And we're not about to let you go in there alone!"

"We're not?" Shikamaru nervously scratched the back of his head. "Aww man this is such a drag!"

"No guys! I'm serious! If any of my dad's men catch you they'll put you through a meat grinder while you're still alive!" I exaggerated (only slightly) hoping to talk them out of coming along. "The worst I'll get is a lecture and maybe solitary confinement…"

"A meat grinder! Oh c'mon Naruto! Do we seriously have to go in there with her?"

"Stop being a wuss Shikamaru!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open, quietly stepping inside with Naruto and Shikamaru on my heels. The dimly lit room glowed red; our footsteps echoed through the concrete floor, it was too loud. If anyone were here, they'd pick up our location easily. I turned my head back facing my comrades and placing a finger to my lips urging them to be quiet. We would only have one shot to do this, Pein most likely had cameras set up in this place and once he saw this, he'd be sure to double his security in every location. Turning down corridor after corridor, the three of us searched through every room the place had. Nothing. Finally we found a young boy tied to a chair, blindfolded. Blood dripped from his mouth and his face looked beaten. Tears soaked through the blindfold, I clenched my hand in a fist, the person they kidnapped was just a teenager, and they showed no mercy.

"P-please…I-I-I told y-you everything…p-p-please j-just d-don't h-hurt me anymore," he sobbed, clearly he'd met Sasori's torture methods, disgusting. I rushed over to him and tore the blindfold from him, revealing his large purple eyes, one of which was swollen and bruised. He looked exactly like Mangetsu, only a little younger and with blue streaks at the bottom of his hair. "W-who are you?"

"Shh! It's okay, I'm here to help you!" I assured, pulling out my switchblade and cutting the rope that contained him. "Come on we don't have much time!"

"AHHH! I'm sorry!" a girl's voice yelped in pain.

"Ino?" Shikamaru breathed quietly. "That was Ino! What the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know! She's supposed to be back at the house with—"

"MEI! I know you're in there, I want you and your friends to get out here right now!" Itachi demanded, he never sounded so…cruel.

I gave the boy to Naruto and Shikamaru. "Find another exit and get him out of here, once he's safe meet me out front," I whispered.

"Wait!" the boy Suigetsu paused. "You're Pein's daughter aren't you? Why are you helping me?"

"Two reasons, first off your brother said he'd kill me, second, I hate my dad and like to piss him off! Any more questions or you ready to get the hell out of here?" I snapped running for the front door. I kicked it open, finding Itachi holding Ino by her arm and judging from the look on her face, he wasn't being too gentle with her.

"Itachi stop it!" I shot. "Leave her alone!" Ino winced as Itachi tightened his grip around her. "I SAID STOP IT ITACHI!"

"I believe I said I wanted you and your friends to come out of there," he said in his usual calm demeanor but I could tell he was angry.

"I'm the only one here, I came out so leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this okay!"

Itachi turned to Ino then back to me and back to Ino and in one swift motion he snapped her wrist up, breaking it with a loud _snap!_

"AHHHHHHH!" Ino wailed, falling to the ground.

"So, are you going to keep lying to me? Or do I need to break her other arm?" Itachi violently took Ino's other arm and went to snap it before shouting erupted from the back entrance of the hideout where we snuck in originally.

"AGH! Goddammit let me go!"

"You little fucker what the fuck do think you're doing here! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with you little blonde piece of shit!" Hidan snickered, appearing from the shadows with Naruto and Suigetsu in his grasp. "Look what I found trying to sneak o—" he broke his sentence when he saw me. "MEI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he snarled and glared at Itachi. "Did I not make my fucking point clear to you the other day? Don't let her out of your fucking sight? Do I need to break your fucking skull?"

"I assure you she never left my sight, the instant I had Miss Yamanaka lead me to her I could always _see_ her and her friends. I believe one of them is missing."

Hidan glowered, "Yeah that fuck face got away, but it was either him or this sharp tooth motherfucker, think I made the right fucking decision!"

"Right, call Sasori or Kakuzu and have one of them settle this situation. Miss Yamanaka will need to go to a hospital to fix her arm."

"You mean we're not killing these fuckers?"

"NO!" I finally cut in, desperately looking at Hidan, knowing he would be eager to slice everyone to pieces. "Please! Let them go! This is all my fault it was all my idea, just don't hurt them please!"

"Sorry princess, you're not winning this one!" Hidan sneered, throwing Naruto to the ground and pulling out a blade and driving it into Suigetsu's side.

"AHHHHH!" the boy cried, blood oozing from the wound. Hidan grinned, pulling the blade out and running his tongue across it, licking the crimson liquid away.

"NO! HIDAN PLEASE STOP IT! DON'T! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" I sobbed letting tears wander down my face.

"HehehehahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan laughed maniacally, maneuvering his knife to stab Suigetsu again.

"HIDAN!"

I turned around, eyes wide, facing my father's deathly gaze, a gaze he only showed when he was about to kill somebody. The hysterical laughter stopped and the only sounds that rang in my ears was that of Suigetsu and Ino screaming. "Itachi, take my daughter home, the ANBU Black Ops and the Leaf Police Force will be here momentarily, seems Danzo figured out what we've been up to." Pein faced Naruto and then Ino. "You two know what we Akatsuki are capable of, if you say anything of what transpired here tonight, we will find you and kill you and we won't think twice about it! Understand I am only sparing your lives for the sake of my daughter, who doesn't even deserve such a mercy from me! Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and clambered to his feet, grabbing Ino and running away as fast as his feet could carry him. Itachi then took my arm and pulled me away, leaving my father, Hidan and Suigetsu alone where the boy would ultimately bleed to death. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I put my friends lives at risk and instead of saving that boy Suigetsu I ended up killing him. Tears leaked down my face and as much as I tried, I couldn't stop them. I knew all the terrible things my father was capable of, what Akatsuki was capable of but this? It was too much.

"There's something we need to discuss," Itachi broke through my sobs, staring down at me with what appeared to be remorse. I didn't get it, how could he be so harsh and terrifying one moment and then try to be comforting and apologetic the next. It was like he had a severe multiple personality disorder.

"I have nothing to say to you!" I spat pulling myself out of his grasp, finally.

"You don't have to say anything you just have to listen. You and I are going away for a little while."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Once Konan was made aware that you were in danger from the Swordsmen, she decided to send you to Suna Islands,"

"Suna Islands? My parents used to vacation there...why the fuck is she sending me there? And you said we?"

"Trust me I'm not too happy about leaving Konoha but your mother said I'm to go with you. Suna Islands is the last place the Swordsmen would check to find you, the Akatsuki doesn't have a base there because its too remote and Mangetsu will check all the hideouts, assuming that's where you'd be hidden," Itachi explained like it should have been common knowledge.

I rolled my eyes. "So you expect me to pick up and leave after Pein just threatened to kill my friends and put them in danger from the Swordsmen too? Fuck that I'm not going anywhere! And I'm certainly not going anywhere with you!"

Itachi snickered and crossed his arms. "At this point Mei, you don't have a choice."

**A/N: Please review :) Hope you liked this chapter~**


	9. An Interesting Turn of Events

The next morning my stuff was already packed by the time I woke up. The only thing I had to do was get ready and get in the car. I didn't say a word to anybody in the house except Deidara, who was not exactly happy with me but he never mentioned the events that occurred last night. In exchange, I didn't say a thing about Sasori, knowing it would get him depressed. I sat across from the artist at the table while we ate breakfast while Itachi lugged our things to the car.

"You're so lucky you get a vacation, hmm," Dei smirked slightly stabbing his fork in his pancakes.

"It's not exactly a vacation, it's more Pein hiding me until this whole ordeal with the Swordsmen is over, you should come along Dei, there's more than enough room and I'm sure you could use some time off."

"Trust me I already tried convincing your dad to let me tag along but he says he needs me here to keep Hidan under control at the house, cuz god knows Tobi won't," Deidara rolled his eyes as the masked man appeared with a plate of pancakes.

"Tobi is a good boy, I wouldn't let Hidan turn the house into a Jashin shrine."

"Yeah right, hmm, you'd be the first person he'd sacrifice!"

I ignored the remainder of their bickering and brought my plate to the sink, shooting a look to Itachi as he stood silently at the door. Since he told me what my mother had planned for me, the two of us hadn't exchanged a word. I had every right to be pissed at him after what he did to Ino; I'd be lucky if her and Naruto ever spoke to me again. However I took the gaze he sent me as a warning to hurry up or he'd carry me out like Hidan used to and hustled out.

* * *

The Suna Islands were only reachable by boat and very few people actually knew about them. The Kazekage of Suna opened the largest one up as a beach resort for tourists but the rest were classified as danger zones as a means to keep people out. However, my father being the man he was bought one of the islands for my mom as a late wedding present. Since they got married so young and had me to take care of, my parents didn't exactly get the dream wedding/honeymoon they wanted (when I say they I mean Konan). So after Pein became a criminal mastermind and was making five figures a year, he surprised Konan with a motherfucking island! I sat in the front of Pein's speedboat as it whipped through the warm ocean water. I was actually starting to hate this silence that brewed between us. Through the car ride to the airport, on the plane, in the rental car and now on the boat we still hadn't talked about anything, not even about the goddamn weather.

When the hell was he gonna break? I certainly wasn't about to! After all, I was already in the wrong about a whole lot of things that occurred but this wasn't one of them. I reveled in the silence, letting the salty ocean spray hit my face, the wind whipping through my hair as the boat picked up speed. I'd been at this island once before when I was seven, just a year after Pein got it and we had our first camping trip as a family. That felt like such a long time ago, and returning to the secluded sanctuary brought back what few happy memories I had with my parents. Although it had been years since I saw the place, Pein and Konan would make an effort to go there at least once a year to do renovations and keep it up to date.

I barely recognized the place as Itachi slowed the boat down and pulled it into the dock. Stone steps cascaded up a lush hill leading to the wooden cottage with large windows in the front reflecting the full moon's light off its surface. Trees grew around the structure, keeping it private to any boats that may pass by and a few miles behind it was a hot spring. I helped Itachi tie the boat up and we carried our things up the steps and into the mansion of a cottage. Although the place was huge, it was much more homey and smelled like the ocean. I stepped across the marble tile in the kitchen (Pein spared no expense clearly) to the rich oak floor that filled the remainder of the space. The kitchen was all remodeled and equipped with stainless steel appliances, sleek countertops and drinkable water. The living area contained plush white couches in front of the giant window overlooking the water.

I strode down the little hallway with two doors leading into the bedrooms. Between them was a large corkboard with a bunch of pictures of me and my parents when they were younger. The most notable one was the first picture we ever had taken together. I was just born to two love-struck teenage nobodies and while Konan held me, staring down at my sleeping face, Pein had his arm around the both of us kissing Konan's temple. That was the only picture where I saw Pein with emotion, where he had love in his otherwise hateful eyes. All the other pictures were just of me and Konan. Itachi silently stood beside me, glancing my way before disappearing into his room.

After gazing at the corkboard a little longer, I went into my bedroom and had to stifle a laugh. This was the one room that didn't change since I was last here. The sea foam green walls made the room bright and open. Soft aqua curtains hung from the gaping window, a queen sized bed sat directly under it, blanketed in a plush white duvet and blue pillows and sheets. I leaped onto the bed, sinking into the mattress and staring at the ceiling.

The bright morning light shone in my eyes, waking me up. I wasn't expecting it to be so hot even being on top of the covers I felt sweaty. I forgot how sweltering Suna was during the day. Reaching for my suitcase, I pulled out my purple bikini and changed into it, feeling the need for a morning swim. Exiting my room, I started down the hall, my eyes gazing at my painted toenails. Suddenly, my body collided with another, forcing me to bring my eyes up to Itachi's form. He was…smoldering, I felt my jaw slack as I stared at his bare sculpted chest, eyes wandering lower to the towel around his waist, holy mother was I awake now. I bit down on my lip and maneuvered around him, feeling my face heat up. I actually had to remind myself I was still angry at him.

Fleeing to the water, I stepped in, dunking my head under. It felt so refreshing; I didn't even need to stay in there long. I wonder if he was naked under there? My thoughts ran wild at the idea of Itachi in the buff, I almost went red at some of the scenarios that played in my head and even started feeling a strange sensation that made me squirm.

"What the hell am I thinking?" I voiced out loud, splashing water on my face to snap me out of whatever fantasy that roused me so much. You don't _like_ him do you? No of course not! I'm pissed at him! I ignored my conflicting thoughts and clambered out of the water, feeling my stomach rumble. Hiking up to the house I passed the hot spring, eyeing Itachi soaking with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. I wanted to avert my eyes and give him privacy but I found myself skidding to a halt and fixing my gaze on his naked figure. This is so perverted! You're spying on him! Well at this point there was no denying that, I was spying on my hot bodyguard while he was bathing in a hot spring. Oh Jashin I really am a pervert! I whipped my head back and continued walking to the house.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he should have felt okay with the fact Mei was watching him, for a brief moment he was tempted in asking her to join him. However she quickly fled before he had the chance to confront her. What a silly girl. He waited until Mei was in the house before rising from the spring and wrapping his towel around his waist. This was indeed a problem, not only had his actions compromised his mission, he also had to deal with being alone with Mei, who currently hated him. Then again if that were true he wouldn't have caught her spying on him in the first place. The elder Uchiha mused to himself, wondering exactly how this had happened to him. Stepping into the house he found Mei in the kitchen, cooking bacon and eggs. He couldn't help but notice the implacable blush that stained her cheeks when her eyes met his.

"You want some?" her voice mumbled.

Itachi nodded somberly and crossed to his room to change. He returned to the kitchen in a black T-shirt and dark red swim trunks just in time for Mei to set a plate in front of him. They ate in silence, she occasionally sent glances his way and blushed when he noticed, it was quite entertaining. This went on for about two minutes before Mei slammed her plate on the table, even making Itachi jump.

"Dammit! Why are you being such a jackass?" she snapped, forcing her chair back and walking to the sink with her plate. "I mean I know why I'm being a jackass to you! You broke Ino's arm and—"

"You went and openly put yourself in danger, you're stubborn and you put your friends in danger as well! There's no need for me to tell you this because you already know, you're just trying to start a fight with me."

Mei stormed over to him, hands balled in fists she punched the table in frustration. "Shut up! Why would I want to start a fight with you?" she retorted.

Itachi smirked, setting his hand on Mei's and drew himself closer to her, she smelled like the ocean and a faint hint of strawberries, it was intoxicating enough to make him think so illogically. "To distract yourself from the fact that you're attracted to me," he whispered, tracing a finger down her cheek and curving around her jawbone.

"I'm not attracted to you…" Mei breathed, leaning into him. Her body telling him the exact opposite of what she was saying. Itachi brushed her hair back, tilting her chin up and forcing her to look him in the eye. This was such a bad idea, Itachi thought to himself, knowing he passed the point of no return.

"If that were true why were you spying on me in the hot spring?" he mused watching her violet eyes dart away. Leaning down, he claimed her soft lips in his own, hearing the tiny gasp of shock that escaped from her throat. However within a fraction of a second she was kissing him back. This was insanity; it was almost shameful that he let his feelings take over him like this.

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening, I couldn't believe Itachi Uchiha just kissed me; it was crazy yet I would hate him if he stopped. His lips were so rough against mine as he claimed my own lips so urgently, sweeping his tongue in the caverns of my mouth fighting for dominance, which he won in the end. "Itachi," I moaned quietly, as he trailed kisses down my throat, gently sucking the skin. I thought I was on fire, my stomach twisted around like hundreds of butterflies were wildly flapping around begging to escape. It felt like we'd been kissing like this for hours and when he pulled away I could have killed him. I could easily read the look in his onyx eyes, the regret. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt but his reaction was expected. He probably just had a moment of weakness, like Hidan once did and when it dawned on him what he was doing…well it ended like this. I finally opened my mouth to speak, unable to say anything other than the lies spewing from my lips. "We shouldn't have done that!" I choked and shoved past him, locking myself in my room. My exit might have been dramatic but I didn't want to hear him say 'this was a mistake,' so I said it first. "I'm such an idiot!" I whispered, sinking to the floor and burying my face in my hands. This was gonna be a long holiday.

**A/N: Please Review :) Chapter 10 will be coming soon!**


	10. Love and Hate

**A/N: Smut warning in this chapter!**

This can't be happening! This can't be happening!

Konan stared at the tiny little plus sign on the seventh test she took. Throwing it into the trash bin, she rose up in a slight rage and kicked the wall. A baby! Another baby? She and Pein never talked about this, with the way things were going with the Akatsuki, having another kid would be suicide. Ever since Hidan fucked everything up and killed Suigetsu, Pein had been worried about her safety and their daughter's. Mei had been gone for three weeks and it was killing her that she hadn't been able to talk to her daughter.

"Oi! Will you hurry the fuck up Konan! I gotta piss like a fuckin' racehorse!" Hidan shouted banging on the door. Konan washed her hands and opened the door, clocking Hidan in the face and storming off. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

The Akatsuki moved their base to a bar outside of the Land of Rivers, a place in between Konoha and Suna. Since they were now enemies of the Mist, relocating was the best move Pein could think of. It was all Hidan's fault! He let his sick sadistic religion get in the way of fixing Kisame's mistake. Suigetsu was never supposed to be kidnapped, let alone killed, he was just a kid, he was younger than Mei. Konan sat at the bar as Sasori poured her a drink, he'd been doing good playing bartender, it was his way of making extra cash. She pounded back a shot of tequila and instantly spit it out, she just read the damn test and already she forgot she won't be able to drink for a while. Goddammit!

"Konan? Everything okay? If you're worried about Mei, I'm sure she's fine. The Swordsmen haven't even thought about looking outside of Konoha" Sasori raised his brow handing her a glass of water and cleaning up the spit up tequila.

"Trust me kid, I know she's safe from the Swordsmen, that's not the problem."

"Kid? I'm not that much younger than you. What you think she's in trouble from Itachi? Konan, the worst thing that's gonna happen is they're gonna come back as a thing. Chances are they're gonna be doing it up there, if they haven't already."

"You do know who you're talking to right?"

"I do. Look I don't know what planet you're living on but you put two people alone on a secluded island they're gonna fuck! She's nineteen, you think she's gonna be celibate forever?" the artist grinned and took back a shot.

"Fuck. You're right! She's not a child anymore, I know that and I've never been objected to her dating or having sex…its just…I don't want her to get hurt. That's why I sent Pein over back when she was getting close to Hidan."

"So what? You're gonna send Pein out to castrate Itachi?"

"No, I trust him." she answered silently and brought her eyes back to Sasori, "Since we're on the subject, wanna tell me what's been bothering the kid?"

"Deidara?"

"He's been wallowing in depression for over a month, Tobi says he barely ever leaves his room unless he's going to class."

"Ah shit!" Sasori mumbled and took another shot. "Things have been weird between us since we hooked up. Mei clocked me in the face for being such a jackass to him…I'll admit I deserved it, but I have to keep the brat at a distance. I don't wanna gawk about my feelings and shit but I wasn't just using him to get laid. I'm not Hidan," Sasori scowled as the religious maniac appeared from the bathroom and took a seat at the bar.

"Just so you know, you might not wanna leave your pee stick in the trash for everyone to fuckin' see!" he snapped.

Konan shot a glower to the Jashinist before Sasori interjected. "You're pregnant?"

"Will you two shut up! That test might be a fake positive! I don't wanna freak Pein out until I know for sure! Shouldn't there be a meeting going on or something?" Konan switched the topic quickly.

"Yeah, we need to find out how we're gonna recuperate after Hidan's fucking kill spree."

"Shut the fuck up puppet boy! I'm already on fucking probation because of that, I don't need you throwing it in my fucking face! Believe me all Kakuzu's been doing is talking my fucking ear off about how much money this is gonna cost to cover it up like I'm supposed to give a fuck about money!"

"Shut up Hidan! You're pissing me off!"

Konan drowned herself out from the conversation and nursed at her water, wanting nothing more than to see her daughter, to tell her everything that was going on. But communication had to be kept to a minimum, ever since the murder, ANBU Black Ops and Konoha's Police Force was tracing their every move. Konan rolled her eyes as Fugaku Uchiha strode in their bar like he owned the place. Reaching into her jacket, she wrapped her hand over the handle of her gun.

"Konan right? I'm looking for your husband," Fugaku crossed his arms at the woman's posture. "You really don't want to pull a gun on an officer, I thought you were a smarter woman than that."

Konan took her hand away and set her arm at her side. "My husband isn't here, what do you want with him?"

"My son Itachi has been missing for three weeks, he just left without a word and I haven't heard from him. You must understand my suspicions, given the fact a boy was murdered three weeks ago and my son goes missing right around the same time?"

"It's a tragedy what happened to that boy but as we've said before, we had nothing to do with it, as for your sons whereabouts…he's on a covert mission," Konan answered sternly.

Fugaku crossed over to her and took her wrist. "Listen to me you cold-hearted bitch! If I find out anything has happened to my son you'll be the first person I haul into a prison cell! Do you think I'm an idiot, I kn—"

Fugaku went silent as Hidan and Sasori pulled their guns out and pointed them at the Police Captain. Behind him was Pein, pressing his weapon against the back of his head. "Take your hand off my wife!"

Fugaku smiled and did as he was told. "Holding a weapon on an officer is a federal offence."

"You're in no position to threaten me Uchiha! What the fuck are you doing here? You have nothing on us about that boy!"

"I know that, we're still investigating the matter, but I'm here on personal business. I'm looking for my son, as a parent I'm sure you understand my concern. How is your daughter? I haven't seen her at the university for a while and none of her friends know anything about where she might have gone."

"Now would be a good time to shut your fucking mouth!" Hidan snapped cocking his weapon.

"Hidan!" Pein barked. "That's enough," his voice softened a tone but Konan knew her husband was infuriated. "My daughter is taking some personal time to herself, I had Itachi go with her, that's what I'm paying him for. Now get the fuck out of my bar before I decide to put a bullet in your skull!"

Fugaku nodded sternly and slid away, backing slowly towards the door. He had no intention to be this hostile, but the fact Itachi just vanished without giving him any Intel or mentioning where he was going worried him. Fugaku left the building and got into his cop cruiser. He pulled out his phone and called Shikaku from Intel.

"I told you they'd send her away, if we're gonna catch these guys, we need to be damn sure we have solid evidence! Your boy said he took off before he saw anything happen, but he said that boy Naruto was there and got caught, we need to find him and get a statement saying exactly what he saw. I tried to visit Inoichi's daughter at the hospital and she wouldn't say a word. Poor thing was scared half to death, thankfully they only broke her wrist. Worse case scenario, we know Mei was there, and we can pin this whole murder on her, Pein might be many things but he's not about to let his daughter take the heat for a crime she didn't commit."

"Right sir, but Shikamaru already said they were there to save the boy, I don't think framing the girl will get us far if we don't have evidence to support it. Another thing…I'm worried about Itachi's loyalty to this mission, he failed to give us any information about where he was taking off to, he didn't even say a thing, he just…"

"Don't you dare question my son's loyalty! Itachi wouldn't betray our cause, not after what these sons of bitches did to his mother!"

"Sorry sir, but if we don't have any details on where he is or where Mei is, your plan won't work. Also, the Swordsmen are gonna retaliate, that's probably why they sent Mei away, if we eliminate the Swordsmen, then they'll bring the girl back."

"This is why you're the head of Intel Shikaku. Give word to Yamato and have him dispatch the ANBU after the Swordsmen, in the meantime, it seems we'll have to be patient with the Akatsuki."

Konan watched from the window as Fugaku just sat in his car and talked on his phone. "He's planning something Pein, I knew letting Itachi in was a bad idea!"

Pein wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Don't worry about it, if Itachi does anything to harm this group, or our daughter, I'll kill him with my own hands."

* * *

It'd been three weeks. Three fucking weeks and I still heard nothing from my parents. I sat in my bed with my laptop across from me, Deidara's face was yawning on the Skype screen.

"It's three in the morning hmm. Shouldn't you be in bed?" the artist complained.

"Technically I am, sorry to call you so late but I'm starting to feel homesick. Being out here alone with Itachi isn't exactly fun," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you two still not talking? It's been three weeks hmm!"

"Yeah okay that's the pot calling the kettle black! I'll tell you what when you start talking to Sasori again I'll talk to Itachi."

"That's not fair hmm! I have the used for sex card and I'm playing it!"

"Well I have spontaneous kiss followed by awkward silence card!" I snapped back.

"You kissed Itachi?"

"TOBI LOVES CARDS!"

Both Deidara and I jumped and screamed when the masked man popped up next to Deidara. "You fucking dolt! What are you doing in here you sick pervert hmm!" Dei yelled pushing the boy out of his bed. I tried to hold in my laughter, knowing it would wake Itachi, assuming my scream hadn't already. Hell, Deidara yelling hysterically could easily have my stoic bodyguard running in here.

"Tobi heard weird noises coming from Hidan's room and got scared, I don't wanna be a sacrifice!" Tobi bawled, jumping back on Deidara's bed and wrapping his arms around the artist's shoulders.

I could tell Dei was pissed beyond belief but I still found myself laughing in my pillow. "It's not funny hmm. This is what I've been dealing with for three weeks…Tobi I've told you a thousand times don't ever come in my room while I'm sleeping! It's creepy! Hidan's not gonna sacrifice you, just turn on your TV and watch _Fullmetal Alchemist_!"

"But Tobi wants to talk to Mei too!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM OR I'LL BLOW YOU THE FUCK UP HMM!"

That made Tobi leap away and once I heard the door slam Dei's face went back to it's tired look. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I kissed Itachi, well he kissed me but I kissed him back so I guess it was a mutual thing but umm…yeah we barely said three words to each other since."

"Right…so is spontaneously kissing your bodyguards your thing or something?" Dei joked, rubbing his tired eyes. I glowered at him and gave him my "I'm being serious" look.

"Sorry, but I don't really know what to tell you hmm. In case it wasn't already obvious, relationship advice really isn't my forte."

"We must be cut from the same cloth bud," I huffed, jumping at the sound of my door clicking open. I quickly shut my laptop and set it on my nightstand as Itachi poked his head in.

"Who are you talking to?" my hot bodyguard demanded, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Uhh…myself?" I lied and very badly at that.

"I told you, communication needs to be kept to a minimum Mei."

"Did you? Well sorry I must have forgotten," I retorted with ample amounts of sarcasm. I could see his face twitch; I had to admit I was enjoying this. I was lacking human contact, so even the slightest bit of it was entertaining. Swiftly moving out of bed I rose up to my feet and purposely brushed past the stoic hard ass down the hall into the kitchen and out the side door. Really I wasn't even sure what I was thinking, but I knew I was doing it to piss Itachi off. I headed for the lake, knowing he'd be following me.

"Mei!" he called but I didn't answer him until I was on the beach and even then I didn't say anything to him. I was just running up the courage to turn around and look at him.

"I'm sorry okay!" I fumed, still facing the lake. "This whole no talking thing is annoying the fuck outta me! I was talking to Deidara because I miss him and I miss interacting with people!" I finally turned around, staring into deep onyx orbs, reflecting the moonlight. "Fuck what do you want from me Itachi? Do you want me to admit I was wrong? Fine I was wrong! I never should have tried saving Suigetsu and I never should have got my friends involved okay? Will you just say something to me please?"

Itachi filled the small gap between us and set his hand on my head. "I never should have broke that girl's arm and I should have stopped Hidan from killing that boy and I never should have kissed you the way I did."

Fuck. That was a shot in back. I was glad Itachi admitted he was wrong, it was the last part that bothered me, the part that was the catalyst for this three weeks of silence. "Yeah I know, moment of spontaneity and all that, big mistake," I went along but I knew the tone in my voice was saying the exact opposite. I moved to walk past him and his arm shot out, taking my wrist before I could take another step.

"If you would let me finish," he pulled me into his form, tilting my chin up. I gulped under his powerful gaze. He looked so…smoldering. My lips half parted gave him the advantage to take them in his own, instantly dominating my mouth with such desire I thought I was gonna melt. Our tongues danced and a tiny whimper escaped me, I could feel a heat pooling in my stomach and spreading across my body as he ravaged my lips. My fingers twined through his silky raven hair, even though we were practically fused together, I was trying to get closer. He was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. The minute his lips parted from mine, I was quick to grab the back of his head. "Get back here," I murmured, kissing him this time, playfully nibbling his bottom lip.

Warm hands travelled up my tank top, my skin tingled under his light touch and soon went cold as the flimsy material was pulled off me. Despite the chill in the air I was filled with an unusual warmth. My cheeks blushed wildly as Itachi kissed his way down my neck lightly biting down on the tender flesh. I never thought something as simple as that could feel so euphoric. Another whimper escaped my lips when he cupped my breast, twirling his thumb around the rising nub that peaked in arousal. I bit onto my lip, meeting Itachi's lustful eyes as his hand swept down, stopping at the waistband of my shorts, waiting for my consent.

My nerves suddenly kicked in, my teeth almost biting through my lip. I knew I was ready for this, I've been for a long time but I had no idea what to do. Itachi read my gaze and pulled his hand away. "Mei, have you ever been with a man before?" his question almost sounded like an accusation, like I already should have had some experience under my belt. Embarrassed I shook my head, confirming what I was sure Itachi already knew once he saw the sudden panicked expression on my face. I gulped and closed the gap between us, pressing my lips against his. "I don't know if this is a good idea but I…I want to do this with you." I traced my fingers down his sculpted figure, slipping through his pajama pants and wrapping my hand around his hardened member. Pumping my hand back and forth I couldn't help but feel flustered, I never got this far, I wasn't even sure if I was doing it right but listening to Itachi's low moans told me he was enjoying it. I started moving faster, his hips bucked forward and he let out another moan.

As I continued to pleasure him, I could feel the heat within me spreading. I liked this, I was enjoying the fact that I was responsible for his groans. However I was confused when he reached down and grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Itachi?" I gasped as he scooped me up in his arms and proceeded to carry me away from the beach. We only made it halfway back towards the house before he set me down and guided me to the ground so I was lying down in the soft grass. Freeing himself from his pants I gaped at the size of his length, my nerves rushing back to me, along with copious amounts of adrenaline and endorphins. He pulled my shorts off and parted my legs, tracing his hand up my thigh and touching my womanhood. I cried out as he slipped a finger into my wetness, gently stroking my clit. "Itachi…" I moaned, letting him slide another digit inside me. My hands gripped into the grass, my head arched back and I was on cloud nine. It was such a high as he moved faster, the warmth in my body pooled into my stomach and I thought I was gonna explode.

I felt his fingers withdraw as he positioned himself at my entrance. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled Itachi down so I could taste his lips once more. As our bodies merged together, I instinctively shifted my hips forward and whimpered as his manhood thrust into me, taking away my innocence. He stilled for a moment, lightly sucking my neck and allowing me to adjust to his invasion. It didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would, but I still felt pain. My hands wandered clung around him as our bodies moved in a perfect sync. My moans got louder as the pain ceased and I was only reveling in ecstasy. His thrusts got harder, faster, threatening to send me over the edge.

It felt so good now, I could feel my walls clench around him, the pool of heat burst through me as I spiraled into my orgasm. A sticky warmth filled me and Itachi let out a low groan signaling his release. I whimpered slightly as he pulled himself out and collapsed next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his form. Fingers brushed through my hair and I could feel my eyes closing. "Itachi…I…can we do that again?" I whispered trying to fight my sudden exhaustion. Soft lips pressed against mine and I felt myself being scooped up once again. "Where are we going?"

"To bed. To sleep."

* * *

Deidara wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking. Sasori made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with him, yet the artist was still hoping to talk to him. Rain showered over his figure and he cursed for forgetting his umbrella. Konoha had been filled with nothing but rainy days and it pissed him off tenfold. He cut through an alley, hoping to shorten his trip and ran into a man with icy white eyes and white hair. "Sorry hmm," Dei mumbled. Then there was only pain. He barely made a sound as he stared at the knife in his gut. The only thing able to come out of his mouth was blood. The artist's knees buckled, black spots etched across his line of sight. He held his stomach as the blade was pulled from him, trickling blood on the wet cement.

"That's for my brother you little shit!"

Dammit! Deidara thought as rain poured over his motionless body. He didn't want to die, not yet. Footsteps clacked on the pavement, tires squealed, and finally he heard screams. Then everything went black.

**A/N: So I know its been a while since I updated and I apologize. Anyway thoughts? Opinions? That was my first full fledged lemon I've written so my apologies if it sucks haha! So please review because your comments really do give me inspiration to write more :P**


	11. What Does This Mean

_Do you love her?_

Itachi stared down at the sleeping girl, lightly combing his fingers through her blue hair. It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman and an even longer time since he felt such admiration for one. He'd spent what felt like hours just staring at her, unable to think about anything else. This solemn comfort reminded him of simpler times, when he wasn't torn between his personal life and his job, when feeling the things that he was, was okay. However he knew this was not the case. If these emotions stirring in his otherwise comatose heart were just, there'd be no way Fugaku would allow anything to become of it. Not that he needed his father's approval on his relationships but given the circumstance of who Mei was and who she was associated with…there'd be no way it would work out.

_Then why the hell did you sleep with her?_ Itachi cringed in guilt. He had defiled her, took her virginity without question, he wasn't the kind of man who would toss her aside after having her give herself to him in a way he never deserved. Of course this would be complicated. When Fugaku told him what his assignment was, he never once expected he'd end up in this situation, nor did he expect the possibility that he'd fall in love with the woman he was meant to protect. Protect. Oh fuck! Itachi clenched a fist angrily at his side, careful not to wake the woman in his arms. How could he have been so stupid to forget protection?

Mei stirred in her sleep and fluttered her violet eyes open, wincing slightly as she sat up. "Are you okay?" Itachi asked knowing her pain was his doing.

Mei nodded and pulled the covers over her naked form. "It just hurts a little but it's fine."

"Mei, there's something we need to talk about," Itachi could instantly see the sadness in her eyes, it stung that she would even think so little of him.

"Look Itachi don't worry about it okay, I said I wanted to do it with you and I did, we never said we were exclusive. We can just move on to other people when this is all over." she said casually trying to hide the fact that she was clearly upset. Itachi however made no such motion and bit down on his lip, slightly angered.

"You think I'll let another man touch you?" the words slipped out of his mouth involuntarily and that confirmed his feelings were in fact justified. Just the thought of Mei moving on and getting into a relationship, one that could actually work, pissed him off. "You must have such a low opinion of me to think I'd just fuck you and move on. I was going to ask you was where the nearest pharmacy was."

* * *

I had no idea what I said or even did to set him off. I had to admit I was expecting him to say something along the lines of "this meant nothing," so I set myself up for it. Now I looked like the jerk…sorta. "I…I don't think…I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to make you mad…" I stuttered, recoiling from him. "There's a pharmacy in town, what do you need?"

"It's not for me, it's for you."

"What do_ I_ need?"

"The morning after pill, so you won't get pregnant."

Oh shit! I never even thought about that. Using protection was never a lecture that stuck in my head since my parents preached abstinence. Konan once mentioned putting me on the pill when she saw the way I ogled Hidan but Pein refused, saying being on it would encourage me to hop in bed with anyone. I looked down and nodded in agreement, there was no way in hell I wanted a kid.

"So…if you're not gonna let another man touch me and you're not running for the hills, then what is this exactly?" I flushed hating the "what does this mean" conversation. Itachi pulled me into his arms claiming my lips with such hunger and desire I thought we were gonna have a repeat of last night. "You're mine Mei. No one else's."

"Yours…" the words fell from my lips in a low murmur before took my mouth in his once again.

After getting back from the pharmacy I took a one of the small pills and gulped it down with a glass of water. I also made sure Itachi grabbed condoms while we were there; I knew there was no way in hell I was holding out until we got back to Konoha for sex. Assuming we ever went back to Konoha. I still hadn't heard a word from Pein or Konan and it was getting on my nerves. As much as I liked being here, especially after this new turn of events with Itachi, I still had school to think about. I set the pills down on the kitchen counter and moved for the fridge to get something to eat. "ITACHI!" I yelped after pulling the refrigerator door open.

All the food was gone and in its place was a blue haired Barbie doll with all its limbs detached. Each plastic body part was tied with a red ribbon. Itachi darted into the room faster than I ever saw him move in his life. He pulled me into his arms and closed the fridge. I couldn't believe they found us here, they knew where I was. That thought alone made me wanna puke.

"Pack your things Mei, we're going home right now!"

* * *

"Why are we watching the news Kisame?" Sasori rolled his eyes, he hated the news because it was always depressing, not that he was a happy individual but he still hated that there was never anything good on the news.

"Because Fugaku is holding a press conference about that kid's murder and I wanna see what he has to say. If he knows anything it means we can hunt down those two blonde brats Pein let go." Kisame flashed a toothy grin.

_A boy was found stabbed in an alley by Senju Lane. A witness describes the attacker as tall with white hair, white eyes and sharp shark like teeth, commonly known as a trademark for a vile gang called The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. _

Sasori's eyes went wide as he watched the screen in front of him. In a stretcher was a blonde boy with an oxygen mask being hauled into an ambulance. He looks like…

_The boy who is aged between nineteen and twenty one is in critical condition and was found with a ring that is similar to the ones wore by members of the Akatsuki. As of now no ties can be made between the victim and this gang but police suspect that the victim is a part of the feud between the Swordsmen and the Akatsuki. _

"Oh shit!" Kisame cursed but Sasori was already running to his car. He never drove so fast in his life, if he kept this up he'd end up getting pulled over but he didn't give a shit about logic anymore. The only thing he cared about was getting to the damn hospital.

"Where is he!" Sasori yelled at the first nurse he could find, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. She looked like an intern judging from the colour of her scrubs and she instantly shoved him away with an impressive force.

"Sir, you need to calm down!" she snapped. "Who are you looking for?"

"DEIDARA! THAT KID ON THE FUCKING NEWS! WHERE IS HE?"

"I told you to calm down!" the nurse raised her voice. "You're talking about the stab victim, he's in surgery and in very critical condition. He's lost a lot of blood and we don't have enough O negative, honestly his chances of survival are slim."

"Sakura!" a blonde woman in green scrubs raced out, her brown eyes were fierce when they looked at the redhead's face. "I told you to get me more O neg! What the hell is taking you so long? He's coding!"

"We're out of O neg Tsunade! I was about to make a call to the ER in Suna to get them to send their supply over."

"Dammit! We don't have that kind of time!"

"I'm O negative," Sasori interjected making the two women stop screaming at each other. "Just leave me with enough damn blood to make it home, you can take the rest, just save his life!"

**A/N: Short chapter I know but the next one is gonna have a whole lot of different perspectives so brace yourself. I'm starting to think I should have written this story strictly in third person haha! Anyway R&R, tell me what you think! Oh and the whole Barbie thing is a _Dexter_ reference, I figure the Swordsmen would be sick and twisted enough to pull an Ice Truck Killer.**


	12. Hospital Drama and Hotel Adultury

**A/N: Smut alert and possibly OOC (if so I apologize but I had some major SasoDei feels and the dialogue just happened.)**

"Did it work?" Fugaku asked to Shikaku over the phone.

"Of course it did, Mei and Itachi are on their way back as we speak, once the Swordsmen hear she's back they'll come out from the shadows."

"Good! It's been too damn long! Ever since that Akatsuki scum got stabbed they've been too low key. What about the Uzumaki kid? Has he agreed to testify? If we can get his statement we can bring all those sons of bitches down."

"Not yet, he says he has nothing to say…I think he's just as scared as Ino, even Shikamaru is too petrified to leave the house by himself."

"Dammit!" Fugaku cursed under his breath. He was running out of options, and making a threat on Konan put him under Pein's radar, he'd have to be extremely careful now. "Keep on him, tell him we can guarantee his safety, tell him whatever you have to in order to get him to talk!"

"Right. In the meantime you should talk to Itachi, find out what he's learned," Shikaku concluded and hung up. Fugaku's jaw shifted. Itachi would indeed have a lot of explaining to do. Getting out of his cruiser, the Captain stepped into the hospital; he wanted to see the Akatsuki kid's body. He remembered running down these very hallways when he heard the news about his wife. The Akatsuki murdered Mikoto in cold blood and Fugaku swore he'd have vengeance. He despised the whole lot of them and it even stung him when he learned Itachi was joining the organization…even if it was for the sake of gathering Intel from the inside. While the justice system was what Fugaku believed in, he certainly felt utter satisfaction upon learning one of them was dead.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura Haruno appeared before him in her dark blue scrubs, her pink hair was pulled up in a high pony. He was hopeful that this woman would become his daughter-in-law someday. He presented a hint of a smile and bowed his head slightly.

"Sakura, you've been accepted to intern here I see? Your parents must be proud of your accomplishments."

"They are sir," Sakura grinned. "Are you here to visit somebody?"

"Actually I came to see you, I heard the news about that boy in the Akatsuki, such a tragedy…"

"He's still alive sir, thanks to his partner, me and Tsunade stabilized him."

"You mean he survived?" Fugaku didn't mean to sound so shocked and even disappointed; he had to cover it up quickly. "That's good to hear he pulled through"

Sakura nodded, not noticing the sting in his voice and began walking down the halls. "I can take you to see him, I just have to make a quick stop to see one of my patients."

"That's okay dear, I just came by to see how you were doing. You should come by for dinner some time, I'm sure a home cooked meal will suit you better than hospital food," he tried his best to keep up his façade and turned away from the young woman, letting his scowl return to his face and walking back to his car.

* * *

"Konan! Konan!"

Sakura turned her head away from Fugaku as he walked for the hospital doors and faced a ginger haired man with intense violet eyes, eyes that had the ability to freeze your soul. He was dressed in black with a black leather jacket with crimson clouds, his face was filled with piercings, he was Pein. Sakura gulped as her jade eyes met his, those intense violet orbs could see right through her. Bringing her sight down to her chart she noticed the name of her next patient: Konan. _Oh dear God why am I stuck healing all these criminals?_

"Sir," Sakura mumbled, unaware that she sounded like a terrified little mouse. She remained frozen as Pein crossed over to her, almost frustrated that she called him over. "Konan is my patient."

"What! What the hell do you mean she's your patient? What the hell is wrong with her?" Pein raised his voice, for the leader of a criminal organization he was sure worried about his wife.

"S-sir…there's n-nothing wrong, I'm just performing an ultra-sound to confirm her pregnancy, she's fine."

"PREGNA—TAKE ME TO HER RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura nearly leaped out of her skin and obeyed the man without hesitation. She could feel his eyes glowering at her the entire time, as if this were somehow her fault. Soon enough they came into the hospital room where her patient was lying down with her shirt pulled up to reveal her pale stomach. "Jeez it's about time you got here, can we hurry this up I need to visit Dei—Pein!" the woman jumped back, her amber eyes went wide and soon Sakura was stuck in some kind of domestic argument.

"Just when the hell were you gonna tell me you were pregnant? When were you gonna tell me you had a doctor's appointment?" Pein snapped.

"Oh calm the fuck down, I didn't need to worry you Pein, with everything going on…"

"You are so damn difficult woman! You should have told me!"

Sakura quickly sat herself down, grabbing her equipment and setting the wand on Konan's stomach, directing their attention to the screen beside them. "Well you're definitely pregnant, six weeks by the looks of it and everything looks healthy," the intern cut in, stopping the couple from their bickering. The two stared at the monitor, listening to the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

"Look at him…" Konan whispered, Sakura could already tell she was in love with the new life growing inside of her.

"Funny, I believe those are the exact words I said when we first saw Mei on this little screen," Pein smiled. Sakura was taken back, Pein _smiled_? The leader of the most dangerous gang in Konoha was becoming a father for the second time and for the first time Sakura had seen he looked human.

* * *

"When the hell will he snap out of it?" Sasori burst urgently to the Chief Surgeon Tsunade who looked ready to clock him. He was in the mood for a confrontation anyway; taking out Tits McGee would be cake…he assumed.

"I've told you already, he can't just snap out of it! We've stabilized him but you need to be patient! He's sustained a lot of injuries and he might not wake up for a few more days!" Tsunade crossed her arms. Sasori impatiently sat back down across from Deidara's hospital bed where the young artist lay pale and almost corpse like. It was rather frightening seeing him with so many tubes down his throat and the IV in his arm. He might have been stable but Tsunade was right, the kid had a lot of recuperating to do. Once the busty doctor left, Sasori sat at Deidara's side, taking his pale, practically lifeless hand in his own.

"Brat, I'm sorry for what I did…I shouldn't have…dammit!" the red head never cried, hell he barely ever smiled, he rarely ever felt anything but seeing Deidara like this…it was too much to handle, he could barely stand it. "It's all on you now Dei you have to wake up! And I promise, I'll be here when you do…"

* * *

Our flight into Konoha was delayed and in Itachi's frustration we ended up booking into the closest hotel in the Grass Village. Itachi called everyone in the Akatsuki and not one of them answered their phones, I could tell he was livid.

"I've been trying to reach them for five fucking hours you'd think one of them would pick up their motherfucking phone!" Itachi glowered slamming his phone on the nightstand. "Mei stay away from the windows it's not safe!"

I rolled my eyes, since the Swordsmen found out where I was, Itachi watched me like a hawk, the only thing I could seem to do on my own was go to the bathroom. Deep down I was worried and for once mine and Itachi's roles were switched, I actually had to try and keep him calm while he lost his temper on his cellular device. "Itachi are you on your period or something? I've never seen you so…Hidan-ish," I cautiously crossed over to him and wrapped my arms around his form, he felt so tense. He reciprocated my action and went even farther by taking my lips in his. Instantly I parted my lips, letting him sweep his tongue into the cavern of my mouth. My body was going nuts already and all he did was kiss me, a part of me hated that he held that kind of power on me. As our tongues danced away, I could feel his tension vanish and his hands trace up the flimsy fabric of my shirt. I lifted my arms up so we could be rid of it and proceeded to pull the shirt from Itachi's body. _We're in a cheap hotel, why not?_

We crashed onto the bed, our mouths hardly ever parted from one another but our clothes were scattered across the floor in a matter of seconds. Itachi attacked my neck, gently biting and sucking at it, listening to my responsive moans, we only did it once and he knew exactly what I liked. One of his hands fondled my breast while the other continued to venture lower making my hips shift forward. My body tingled, unable to take him teasing me like this. "Itachi!" I begged, just wanting him to touch me. He took his hand away and pulled back from my neck, giving me a small smile. "Well aren't you impatient," he mused claiming my lips and gently kissing his way down my neck, along my collarbone and continued down between my breasts.

My blood was racing; my own hands sank into his ebony hair as he engulfed my breast, making me moan as he sucked. He repeated the action with the other breast and continued kissing his way down my stomach. Itachi hitched my legs up and dipped his head between them, instantly my head hit my pillow as waves of pleasure washed over me. Soon his fingers accompanied his tongue and my moans kept getting louder. As his tongue circled around my clit and his fingers pumped inside of me, I could feel the heat pooling in my stomach. My legs were squirming out of control as my body begged for release. "Itachi…I-I'm…ah!" I arched my head back, moaning very loudly as I fell into my orgasm.

I didn't even have the time to recuperate, the instant my eyes closed I could hear the faint sound of foil ripping and seconds later I could feel Itachi ready to enter me. He lifted my legs up so they hooked around his shoulders and thrust in, hitting every sweet spot with the angle he was positioned in. "Ah! Oh Jashin that's…ah!" I cried out, getting even louder with each thrust. Our bodies moved in unison, the air was thick and breathing was almost becoming a chore. My legs were beginning to ache but I didn't dare say anything. I was far too selfish to lose this feeling. However my legs dropped on their own and Itachi stilled, etched in frustration as his phone started to ring. "Now! Now they decide to call back!" he glowered, ignoring the annoying buzz and resuming. Grabbing the small of my back he rolled us around so I was on top of him and rested his hands on my hips, controlling them as he showed me what he wanted me to do. I started to ride him, teasing him at first by moving very slowly; I loved having him under my control. _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

I was gonna kill that motherfucking phone. The second it stopped buzzing it would start up again. I started grinding my hips faster, I was almost there, just a little more…_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_ "That's fucking it!" I rolled my eyes, even noticing the annoyance in Itachi's eyes. Still thrusting I reached for the phone, noticing Hidan's name on the screen. Of course it was Hidan, only he would repeatedly call until he got an answer instead of leaving a message like everyone else. I could have just turned the phone off, that's what any normal person would have done, but instead I was gonna do something crazy.

"Hidan?" I answered trying hard not to moan, I couldn't believe how much of a rush this was.

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU ANSWERED YOUR FUCKING PHONE A—Wait a second Mei? What the fuck are you doing on Itachi's phone?"

"Um…Ah!" I nearly lost it as Itachi purposely took my hips and pulled them forward, sheathing himself even deeper into me. "Itachi's r-eally busy…aah…at the moment…"

"What the fuck is the matter with you? And what the fuck is going on the in background?" I hung my mouth open, pulling the phone away from my ear, not making a sound was difficult as hell, but I managed. I started thrusting really hard, making Itachi moan, he was just as turned on with this as I was. "OI WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OVER THERE! PUT ITACHI ON THE FUCKING PHONE!" Hidan's voice roared on the other end of the phone. I couldn't believe we were doing this, I couldn't believe what a rush it was. Itachi took the phone and held it against his ear.

"I'm fucking my girlfriend right now, so unless you want to keep listening to it, stop fucking calling me!" he shouted and turned off the device. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around me and stilled me. "You're quite spontaneous aren't you?" he whispered in my ear.

"You liked it babe," I murmured biting his bottom lip. Itachi started thrusting, keeping his movements slow and controlled before leaning me back so he was on top of me once again and began pounding into me. "AH! ITACHI!" I moaned, I was on the brink, signaling my release by tightening around him. Our mouths melded together and I let out a cry of pleasure as I climaxed and it wasn't long before Itachi followed.

* * *

As Mei fell asleep in his arms, Itachi began to wonder what the hell possessed him to do that. The sex was one thing; practically including Hidan over the phone was not something he was particularly proud of. However part of him was reveling in the satisfaction of showing that moronic Jashinist that Mei was his now in every way. Possessiveness was his curse, much like his brother and even his father, hell every Uchiha was possessive in their own way. Mei was not someone he was about to let go of, not unless she sent him away but he severely doubted it.

Turning his phone back on he had over a dozen missed calls and all but four of them belonged to Hidan. Two were from Pein, one was from Madara and the last one was from his father. Itachi cursed under his breath and slid out of bed, kissing Mei on the forehead and throwing on a pair of pants. Stepping outside he called his father first.

"Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you contacted us?" Fugaku barked the instant he answered the phone.

"I'm on my way back to Konoha with Mei, we were hiding from the Swordsmen so for her safety I had to keep communication to a minimum. Somehow they found her," Itachi briefly explained.

"I expect a full report from you when you get back!" his father hung up the phone before anything else could be said. Itachi let out a breath and called the next person on his list. He prepared for the worst, knowing full well Hidan could have told Pein what he'd heard over the phone and expected the man to have an endless count of death threats. However Pein's first words were: "I got your messages, where are you now?"

Itachi explained where they were staying and assured they would be back tomorrow.

"I don't understand how they found you, no one knows that location. I'll have Zetsu look into it. Also Kakuzu and Kisame will meet you at the airport, after what happened to Deidara I'm not taking any chances."

"What happened to Deidara?"

**A/N: Alrighty guys lemme know what you all think. Gonna thank everyone who has given me reviews I really like that you guys are enjoying my story and appreciate the feedback :) Also I'm kinda running into some writer's block so if you have any suggestions or want to see something happen I am very open to outside ideas. R&R because I love hearing from you guys and I'll see you all next chapter XD!**


End file.
